Life Until Dawn
by VanossWriting
Summary: (Discontinued as of late)(Until Dawn AU!) Eight teenagers get trapped on a mountain, stuck in a blizzard. But the blizzard isn't the only threat. Rated M for blood and gore, fluff and strong language.
1. Prologue

**The very first chapter of this horror story! I hope you all enjoy! This symbol: -l- means I'm changing point of view. Enjoy!**

 **-l-**

 **Stella**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **2:00 AM**

 **-l-**

I stared out the window into the snow. The blizzard was a big one, yet I saw a silhouette in the distance. I thought it was just an elk and turned around to see my friends talking. Kate had a piece of paper in her hand, and set it on the countertop. Warren, Victoria, and Rachel stood behind her. Tori's eyes were so wide.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually did this!"

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Rachel asked Kate, who thought of the whole plan. I had no idea what they were doing, but it sounded mischievous.

"Come on, she deserves it."

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Warren."

"Brooke's been making moves, and I'm just looking out for Tori." They all started to walk away.

"Just because he's class president doesn't mean he belongs to everyone. Warren's my man!"

"Hey, Tori. I'm not anybody's man." I decided to follow them, and hid around the corner of the doorframe to hear their conversation.

"Whatever you say, darling!" I saw them move upstairs, and I knew I couldn't follow them. I'm not the best sneaky person. Rachel split from the group, and I heard her call out.

"Brooke!" She was her best friend, and I knew that whatever it was, Rachel was trying to warn her.

 **-l-**

 **Max**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **2:01 AM**

 **-l-**

I hid in a cupboard of the guest bedroom, with Hayden in a closet, Tori and Kate under the bed, with Warren in the middle of the room. The two under the bed were a giggling mess, and it made me cringe. I could hear Brooke down the hall.

"Warren?" She almost whispered, and she entered the room shortly after. "Warren?" She shut the door behind her. "It's Brooke." She turned to look at Warren. I felt like she was staring straight at me, since I was right behind Warren.

"Hey Brooke." The plan was a go.

 **-l-**

 **Stella**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **2:03 AM**

 **-l-**

I went back to the kitchen and looked back outside. I wondered if the elk was still there. I once again saw the silhouette, but the snow cleared a bit, and it was standing upright. Like a person. It simply walked away.

"Hey, did you see that? Your dad said it'd only be us this weekend." I got no reply from Nathan, nor Chloe. "Nate?" I turned around and walked over to him. I saw an empty beer bottle next to him, and I picked it up. Jeremiah Cragg. Jesus, this is strong liquor. No wonder he passed out so quickly.

"Once again, Nate, you've outdone us all." I tried to wake him up, and he just kept on snoring. Typical Nathan. I walked over to Chloe, who was on the other side of the counter. "Hey, Chloe. Chlo Chlo, wake up." She mumbled something, and the only thing I could translate was "Max". I knew she had a crush on her, and vice versa.

I saw a pice of paper on the countertop, and I walked over to it. It must've been the note Kate left. I picked it up and turned it over to see what she wrote.

 _Brooke,_

 _You look so damn hot in that shirt… but I bet you look even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 AM ;)_

 _Warren XXX_

I simply laughed. I thought she'd recognize Kate's handwriting.

"Oh my God, what did Brooke get herself into now? She's so naive." I said to myself.

 **-l-**

 **Max**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **2:02 AM**

 **-l-**

"I got your note."

"Glad you could make it." I covered my mouth and held my breath so Brooke couldn't hear me. She started to unbutton her shirt. "Maybe we should start with a little making out and see where it goes from there." Brooke clearly didn't listen and continued her unbuttoning. "Oh hell yeah." I almost busted out laughing at his muttering.

By this point, her shirt was off, and she was naked waist up. I noticed she had a tattoo on her shoulder. I squinted, and it looked like a VTOL from Black Ops 2. I understand, It's her favorite game. I heard Tori whispering under the bed. Since I could hear it, it was a bit too loud.

"Oh my God, she's taking her shirt off!" Brooke freaked out, and put her shirt back on.

"What?" I was the only one who didn't come out of my hiding spot. Hayden was holding a selfie stick, and Brooke was mostly surprised because Kate was there. I came out and was about to walk up to her. "What are you guys doing here?" She started to tear up. Rachel walked in, and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Brooke, calm down." She ran out of the room, covering her face. "It's all just a stupid prank." She managed to get out, forgetting that she left the room. "I think the only one of you guys who isn't a jerk is Max. She didn't come out recording with her phone." They all looked at me.

"I felt bad for her, okay?" I responded as Rachel left, trying to go after Brooke.

 **-l-**

 **Stella**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **2:03 AM**

 **-l-**

I set the note down after reading it. I looked up to see Brooke outside, crying. I ran out of the door to find the others. "Guys! There's someone outside!" I tried to warn them of the silhouette, and found them all running in the direction of the front door. "What the hell?" I quickly grabbed my coat and followed them.

"Brooke!" Rachel called.

"Brooke, come back!" Max yelled, and I came up behind them.

"What's going on? Where's she going?" I asked them, but none of them gave me a response. They kept yelling out for Brooke.

"It was just a prank, Brooke!" Tori yelled. I knew they didn't pay attention to my question, and I ran off to find Brooke.

I trekked through the the snow, jumping over a fallen tree, until I came across a path. There was a safe way, and the other way. I didn't want her to be eaten or freeze to death, to I went down the other way, jumping down and rolling after I landed. One thing Nathan's dad, Sean, taught me.

I came to a fork in the path, where footprints went in one direction. But a flock of birds flew from the other path, indicating that something was there. I decided to follow the footprints, because it might've been a wolf that scared the birds. Yet all I found down that path were elk, simply minding their own business.

"Dammit Brooke, where are you?" I said to myself as I pulled out my mobile phone and swiped the touch screen. My own digital flashlight. I walked through the woods, slowly past the elks. I didn't want to disturb their dinner.

As I was walking, I found a rock. When I got closer, it became obvious that it was a miniature totem pole. It has black stripes, and I picked it up. I turned it over to see the shape of a black butterfly. I looked closer, and I had a vision. I saw a girl falling and breaking her spine on a rock. Was that me?

I kept on walking, this time even faster. I saw flames in the distance, an d it startled me a bit. I just walked faster. As I kept on walking down the path, more flames were in the tree line. I freaked out, and started to run. I came to an opening where I saw Brooke crouched down.

"Brooke!" I shouted as I ran towards her. "Jesus, you must be freezing. Here, take my coat." I took off my coat, and I wrapped it around her.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb!" She cried. I helped her up, and we froze as we heard a blood curdling scream from behind us. "Stella?"

"Brooke?" We synchronized our speech as we began to run away. She fell while we were sprinting, and I stopped to help her up before we continued to dart through the woods. We stopped dead in our tracks as we came before a cliff's edge. We held hands as we backed away slowly. I got in front of her, trying to defend her.

"Shit! Get back!" I yelled at whatever was chasing us. "Fuck!" I muttered as I felt a tug from Brooke, and I fell backwards off the cliff. I used my free hand to cling onto a tree branch on the side of the cliff, with Brooke hanging by my other hand. "Hold on!" I yelled as flames appeared from over the edge, followed by high pitched screams.

"Hold on!" I repeated as the flames stopped, and I looked up to see the same silhouette that I saw earlier. It reached out a hand, trying to help us up. But I had one hand on the branch and another interlinked with Brooke. His arm couldn't reach the branch, and I needed to reach out to him.

 **Important Decision**

 **Drop Brooke or  Let Go**

 **You Decide!**

 **Put Your Decision In Review!**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Choices:**

 **Drop Brooke** **or** **Let Go**

 **Most Voted: Let Go**

I looked at Brooke, dangling from my hand, and the stranger, trying to save us. I remembered the totem I'd found earlier, where I saw someone breaking their backs and dying. At this point, I knew it was me. Or both of us. My grip started to become loose from the branch, and I simply let go. We both let out gut wrenching screams before I landed on something, my back snapping. I kept on rolling into a cave, with Brooke's motionless body right next to my own. My eyes rolled back into my head as I saw a bright light, and I soon felt nothing. I couldn't move, nor could I speak. I was dead, and it left my soul wondering if Brooke did too.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this long story. Leave a review to show your support. Be sure to check in tomorrow for the next chapter, and I will see you later! ^_^**


	3. Welcome Back

**And no, there will be no difficult choices to make in this chapter. It's kind of a warm up chapter. Before we really get the ship sailing. Enjoy!**

 **-l-**

 **Rachel**

 **Road to Prescott Lodge**

 **20:58**

 **-l-**

As I stared out the window, I tried to collect me thoughts. I can't believe Nathan's actually doing this. Even after what happened last year. I pulled out my phone to see that he was doing a live podcast. And yet, somewhere in America, some one is a pod in a cast. I clicked on it, and put it on full screen, my earbuds equipped.

"Hello, friends and fans… alright, let me do that again." He murmured the last part while he walked towards the camera. He presses a couple of buttons that made it zoom in on his face. "There we go." He walked back to his spot, and I got comfy, which was difficult as it was a moving bus. Or maybe it's because it's a bus in general.

"Welcome, friends and fans. It's beyond awesome to have you all guys back this year. Um, first off: it mean so much to me that your coming back for the annual Prescott Winter Getaway! AAAHHHH!" I held in laughter as he made a crowd cheering noise.

"Now, it's time to address the elephant in the room for a second. I know, you guys are worried about me, with Brooke and Stella being some of my closest friends. And… I just wanna spend some quality time with each and every one of you. So, I want this weekend to be a weekend we will never forget. For the sake of Brooke and Stella, with them in our minds and hearts. Now… let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay?! Make this one trip we will never forget, okay?! YES!"

The podcast ended, and I shut my phone off. I stared out the window again, to recollect my thoughts. Somewhere, deep inside me was screaming at the rest of my consciousness that Brooke and Stella are alive. But there is no proof. The police swept the entire mountain, and even in a ten mile radius. Nothing turned up, but they never called off the search. I hope Nathan wasn't lying. Even if shit went down, I wanted to remember this night, even if it was bad. For Brooke's sake. For Stella's sake.

 **Sorry this is a bit short, but things will get fired up in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow! Don't forget to leave a review to show your support. It's not only for important decisions to determine the outcome of the entire story, but to show support. I will talk to you all tomorrow! ^_^**


	4. Friendship Ep 1

**To be honest, I was listening to Michael Jackson while writing this. Yeah, I'm stuck in the last generation: listening to Michael Jackson, Tupac, and Slim Shady/Eminem. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-l-**

 **Rachel**

 **Ski Lodge Entrance**

 **21:02**

 **-l-**

 **Rachel**

 **Brooke's Best Friend**

 **Considerate, Diligent, and Adventurous**

I got off the bus after it pulled up to the entrance. I heard it drive off as I opened the small wooden gate that had a small path beyond it. I followed it until I reached a metal gate. It was about ten feet tall, at least. There was a note on the gate, and I picked it up only to sigh in anger.

 _Gate's busted, climb over._

 _-Chloe_

"My luck, I guess." I muttered as I went over to the stone wall on the side of the gate. I started to climb, and I almost lost my balance. I was used to rock climbing, so it was pretty easy for me. When I got over the wall, I jumped down and rolled to break my fall. I saw an oval shape in the snow that resembled a person trying to climb over and fell. "Oh Chloe, someday I'll teach you to climb." I laughed as I kept on walking.

I saw a small set of wooden stairs, with a lamp post next to it. I got nearer and a squirrel came out of the bushes. I took some nuts from my bag and crouched down. "Come here." I whispered, trying not to scare it away. I held my hand out as it got closer, and I held my breath so my movements wouldn't scare it away. It's like it's a T-Rex from Jurassic Park, only it doesn't kill you if you move. The squirrel took an acorn from my palm and scampered back into the tree line. "Cutie!" I said as it took the acorn.

I got back up and kept on walking. The cable car station was so close. I noticed a sign next to the trail. It talked about the indigenous people and their beliefs. About how certain butterflies tell the future. Black ones prophesy death, Red ones prophesy danger, Brown ones prophesy loss, Yellow ones prophesy guidance, and White ones prophesy fortune. I looked to the right to see a totem, outlined yellow. Guidance.

I picked it up and turned it around. My head started to hurt and I thought it gave my a contact high. I saw a vision of a bird flying away from a pick nick table, with Warren in the background, clutching a snowball. "I swear to God if Warren throws a snowball at that bird." I grunted, and set it back down.

I saw the cable car station and went to the benches where people wait for the cable car. There was a backpack on the bench. I looked more closely and noticed it was Chloe's. "The bag's here, where are you? You're not IN the bag, are you?" I joked as I looked around for Chloe. I heard a buzzing sound and saw Chloe's phone buzzing. I want to see what it is, it might be important. But I don't want her to think I'm nosy. That's Max's job.

 **Important Decision**

 **Snoop** **OR** **Close Bag**

 **You Decide!**

 **Leave in Review!**


	5. Friendship Ep 2

**Choices:**

 **Snoop** **OR Close Bag**

 **Most Voted: Close Bag**

I didn't want to be snoopy. I zipped the bag shut, the buzzing stopping shortly after. I turned around to see the gleaming face of Chloe.

 **Chloe**

 **Has Crush On Max**

 **Methodical, Protective, and Humorous**

"Hey Rachel." She walked up to me, with her classic shit-eating grin. She picked up her bag and threw it around her shoulder.

"So, how are things?"

"Cold, that's for sure. On the lighter note, I got something cool to show you!" She ran around the corner of the station, and I quickly got on her heels. I stopped about halfway there when I saw a poster on the wall. It was a wanted poster. A guy named Victor Milgram was wanted by the authorities. He was last seen in the late '90s. I got the chills as I finally decided to reach Chloe. "Check it out!" I was marveled at the sight.

"What? What's this doing here?"

"Come on, look at these beauties!"

"Okay, but why is there a gun range at the base of a ski lodge?"

"Have you met Nathan's dad?"

"No."

"He thinks he's Grizzly Adams or something."

 **-l-**

 **Chloe**

 **Shooting Range**

 **21:11**

 **-l-**

"Well give it a shot, Grizzly." Rachel replied as I picked up a bold action rifle from the table. I loaded it and aimed at a hanging sandbag. I shot it, and aimed towards a soda can, which ricocheted onto the ground, then I shot it again. "Wow, nice shootin', Tex." She joked with a Southern accent.

"Yeah, I'm bad." I started to dance with the gun in my hands. "I'm a badass!"

"I'll just say it was a wild case of beginner's luck."

"Uh uh uh, not quite sister." I aimed the gun, the barrel lined up with the targets, and as fast as I could, I shot two sandbags and a bottle in about five seconds.

"Oh, come on! I could shoot that bottle with my eyes closed." I thought this was insulting, considering how fast I shot those targets. My attention turned to a squirrel that hopped onto a barrel, gnawing on an acorn. It was a perfect target, but I was afraid if Rachel might get mad at me. Then again, it might impress her. My mind was going a million miles a second.

 **Important Decision**

 **Shoot Sandbag** **OR Shoot Squirrel**

 **You Decide!**

 **Leave in Review!**


	6. Friendship Ep 3

**Choices:**

 **Shoot Squirrel** **OR** **Shoot Sandbag**

 **Most Voted: Shoot Sandbag**

I looked back at Rachel, who seemed unamused at my shooting skills. I shot the hanging sandbag at the far end of the range. The squirrel ran away, probably because the bullet went right past it. Maybe it felt the wind from the bullet.

"Wow, nice shot!" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Your ass just got SAACKED!" I joked as Rachel let out an annoyed grunt. I set the gun down and went to the entrance of the station, Rachel at my heels. The door was locked, because why the fuck not? I slammed my body against the door and I fell after it opened.

"You okay?"

"Will you be saying that if I get shot in the face?" I slowly got up and saw the cable car arriving. I decided to at least check out the place. I strolled into the office and saw all of the controls. There was a poster for a hotel and sanatorium, back in the fifties. "Who would want to live here? No matter how rich you are." I looked back at the controls and saw a small television. It showed a bathroom with a huge bathtub. It changed to a view of the lodge. "Paranoia gets the best of people, I guess."

"Hey Chlo, our ride's here!"

"Coming!" I yelled back as I strutted back to Rachel and into the cable car, sitting next to Rachel. "You know what I wanna do this weekend?"

"What?"

"I just wanna forget last year. I wanna have fun, and forget the whole Stella and Brooke thing. I wanna try to bring it up as least as possible. Maybe I'll change the subject in case Nathan tears up, or something."

"You preach it, sista."

"Speaking of changing the subject: you wanna know how Max and I met?"

"Sure, it could kill time."

"It could do other things to time, in Max's case. Okay, third grade. I sat in the front of the room, Max sat in the second to last row in the back. I had no idea she existed, but she clearly knew who I was. I was a bit of a troublemaker. But there was this one kid who got in more trouble than me. He made me look like a saint. He sat behind Max. Max was wearing a training bra, and he was fiddling with it, trying to unhook it. He got caught, and he was sent to the front. Where I was sitting."

"So?"

"So I got moved to the back, behind Max. That's how we met. She admitted to me that she thought that I was gonna finish what that kid started. But I actually beat up that kid. My intention was too good, and he got suspended. Max actually helped me with homework and shit, so she saved my education. If it weren't for the fact that Max was wearing a low-cut shirt that showed off her training bra, phh. Who knows? You wouldn't even be in this cable car at all. Because you introduced me to Blackwell, and I did the same to Max. She was the one who wanted to start these yearly trips. If I never met Max, this trip wouldn't have ever been conceived. Boom: Butterfly Effect."

 **Don't worry, hold your horses. The next part will be up tomorrow, so don't panic. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave your support in your review, if you want to. I will see you all later!**


	7. Friendship Ep 4

**-l-**

 **Kate**

 **Upper Cable Car Station**

 **21:16**

 **-l-**

 **Kate**

 **Warren's New Girlfriend**

 **Trusting, Humble, Irreverent**

I sat on the bench listening to the peacefulness. I had a letter in my hand, and I clutched it tightly. That is until I heard the cable car arriving. It was so loud, I thought I could hear it from the lodge. "New people! Time to meet-&-greet!" I said to myself as I got up and went to the door. There was a sudden pound on the door, which startled me.

"Kate! Open the door!" Rachel and Chloe were behind the door.

"Are you guys having a really weird stroke?"

"We're stuck in this stupid thing."

"Can you let us out? Pretty please?" I obliged their request and unlocked the door. They came out and Chloe became a drama queen.

"Oh my God! I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there, and I'd chewed off my leg." I cringed at the statement.

"Aw, sick Chloe." Rachel's disgusted voice appeared behind her.

"Hey, I got a lotta meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here." She pointed to her legs, implying her squeamish thought. I almost forgot I had a note in my hands, or I HAD. I noticed that Chloe had snatched it from my hands.

"Give that back, you tool!"

"Tool and die, that's my motto."

"I thought your motto was 'Take illegal drugs because fuck tha police'. Give me that!" She simply turned away from me, covering her ears. I bit my nails when she opened the letter. Rachel stopped her.

"Chloe, don't be nosy. No one likes nosy people. Besides, being nosy is Max's job."

"I can't hear you, my nosyness is too loud!" She shouted before she opened the note. "My goodness! Looks like someone has a little crush on the Einstein of Blackwell, Warren Graham. And what sizzling erotica might Miss Jesus be capable of imagining? I wonder."

"Chloe, you forgot the 11th commandment: thou shalt not be a nosy bitch!" I yelled as I tackled her, quickly getting the note and getting back up. "Besides, you'll figure out eventually what the real intention the letter offers."

"Oh, come on Kate. We can totally keep secrets." Rachel said while she helped Chloe up. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Like I said, you'll figure it out."

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get to the lodge. Gettin' tired of this nature and junk." Chloe responded while she walked away.

"I'll just stay here. See who else is coming."

"You mean Warren?" Chloe almost whispered in my direction, in a seductive voice.

"What? I mean, whoever."

"Yeah, okay. Rachel, you commin'?" Chloe and I looked for Rachel, and saw her looking at the other mountains surrounding Mt. Jefferson.

"Wow, look at this view! I mean, holy cow! Sometimes, I just forget to stop and take it all in." Chloe muttered something right after that, loud enough so we can hear.

"You'll be feelin' something."

 **Sorry this part's short, but the next part will be up tonight. Continue your awesome support! Peace! ^_^**


	8. Friendship Ep 5

**-l-**

 **Hayden**

 **Prescott Lodge Grounds**

 **21:24**

 **-l-**

"Couldn't they have built the lodge right where the cable car ends?"

 **Victoria**

 **Warren's Ex**

 **Intelligent, Resourceful, and Persuasive**

"Maybe they wanted people to stretch their legsnevery once and a while."

 **Hayden**

 **Victoria's New Boyfriend**

 **Motivated, Ambitious, and Active**

"And where's the bellboy when you need one?"

"This isn't a fancy five star hotel. It's a winter lodge."

"Yeah, a winter lodge owned by the Prescotts. Why don't they turn it into an estate?"

"Maybe they don't wanna go on a spending spree." I responded to Tori's complaints. God, she's so spoiled.

"Brrr, gettin' chills."

"We're almost there…"

"No, I mean… gettin' kinda creeped out. It's gonna be weird seeing everybody up here again."

"It's not gonna be a regular party. I mean, what do you thi-"

"AAAHHHH!" The shout came from a figure that jumped off the bridge's roof. It turned out to be Warren. "Hahaha, got you…"

 **Warren**

 **Victoria's Ex**

 **Intelligent, Driven, and Persuasive**

"Warren!"

"You really should've seen your faces right there!" I got offended, but I tried to stay calm. I know if I made a huge deal of the situation, so would Tori.

"Dude, I almost clocked you just now."

"Warren, you're a jerk."

"What? Come on, guys! We're in the middle of the woods, it's spooky. Good to get the heart racing every now and then. Get the blood flowin'."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you always get like this?"

"What?"

"You always get like this, you always get bitchy." God, I hate watching exes fight. I feel like a third wheel that broke off. Again, stay calm.

"Look, I'm just gonna put it like this, otherwise this weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone: this is super awkward and we all know it, so let's just acknowledge it and move on." God, that should be my quote in the yearbook, when people have a quote bellow their picture.

"Aight, I get it. I don't wanna make this weird."

"So we're cool?"

"All good."

"You guys gonna make out now?" Tori's comedic voice rang in my ears. Warren tried to do his best high school girl impression.

"Oh my God, totally! We are soooo gonna make out! No, but seriously, Imma go to the cable car station down the trail."

"Aight, see ya, man."

"See ya." Warren walked in the direction we came from, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That coulda turned south very quickly." I whispered to Tori.

"Aw, shit."

"What?" I became confused and slightly worried.

"Hey, could you… take these the rest of the way?"

"The bags?"

"Yeah, just… all of them." You gotta be shitting me. I stayed calm, but inside, I was flipping the fuck out. I just stayed calm, and gently asked.

"Uhh… why?"

"I need to go find Rachel."

"Okay?"

"Sorry, I just really need to go find her… I totally forgot I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there."

"You seriously can't wait? We're very close, I could practically smell the wooden logs used for the walls."

"It's important, Hayden. Please?"

"Alright, fine. If it's so important… I guess I can pack horse the rest of the way… but you owe me one."

"Excuse me?"

"Well then the more even at least, instead of you being in my debt. Just be careful."

"See you up there, sweetie!" She jogged down the trail, blowing me a kiss. I hauled the bags up the trail towards the lodge, and I could see an observation point, with a telescope. And someone was looking through it.

"Warren taught me a valuable lesson: scare people when they least expect it." I said to myself as I set down the luggage and climbed up to the observation point.

 **-l-**

 **Max**

 **Observation Point**

 **21:32**

 **-l-**

"Oh hello there."

 **Max**

 **Has Crush on Chloe**

 **Academic, Inquisitive, and Forthright**

I stained through the telescope, hoping to see some wildlife, when I saw two figures. My interest and snoopy attitude got the best of me. I zoomed in to find Warren and Victoria embracing each other.

"Someone's getting a little friendly. And not in a 'friend-zone' kind of way." I said to myself. "Might wanna check the expiration date on their breakup." I zoomed out and decided to look around a bit more. Then I heard a loud scream, and a face popped up on the telescope. "AAHHH!" I screamed and jumped back in terror, with Hayden walking up to me, laughing.

"Hey, woah there. Sorry about that, Max, I didn't mean to scare you. Well, I did mean to scare you, but not as much as I did." It didn't matter, my hands were still shaking.

"Jeez Louis, Hay."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that, Max. Damn!" I playfully punched his arm, putting my hands to my hips. "So what were you looking at? See something juicy with that thing?" Shit, I really want to let him look. But I don't wanna be a snitch. I'm already more snoopy than Snoop Dogg.

 **Important Decision**

 **Let Him See** **OR** **Claim It's Busted**

 **You Decide!**

 **Leave In Review!**


	9. Friendship Pt 6

**Choices:**

 **Let Him See** **OR** **Claim It's Busted**

 **Most Voted: Let Him See**

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead and look." I slowly stepped away when he looked through the telescope.

"Aw, what the hell, Tori?!"

"It's probably just nothing."

"Is it ever nothing with Tori? Huh?"

"I guess not." He sighed loudly and stormed off. I walked back up the trail towards the lodge. When I got there, I found Nathan waiting there. I sat down on the steps, and soon saw Hayden walking with luggage. He was still pissed from earlier.

 **-l-**

 **Kate**

 **Upper Cable Car Station**

 **21:41**

 **-l-**

I sat on the bench collecting my thoughts. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up to find a text from Warren.

 **Warren: Put your hands where I can see 'em!**

I was confused, and I thought it was a joke, before a snowball zoomed past my face. I looked ahead of me to see someone.

"You did not just do that!"

"Put your hands where I can see 'em, we've gotcha surrounded." He was doing a southern accent, sounding like a sheriff. I decided to play along.

"But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?" I raised my hands up, and slowly walked towards the steps of the porch, snagging a snowball and hiding it behind my back.

"Well, I dunno when you put it like that. HEY!" I ran towards a nearby bench, throwing my snowball and hitting him in the face. "Ow, you're gonna pay. You know that?" He taunted as I hid behind the bench, making more snowballs. "Where ya hiding, little chick-a-dee?" He came out behind a tree, and I threw a snowball at his face, and ran.

"Bullseye!" I yelled as I ducked, a snowball going above my head. "Oh snap!" I hid behind a tree trunk, and a yellow bird flew onto it. It looked like it was dancing. I made another snowball and hit Warren while he was running to cover. "Boom shakka-lakka!"

"You got me, fair enough." I ran behind a stack of timber, and made more snowballs. The same yellow bird flew to the picnic table that was between the stack of timber and the tree Warren was hiding behind. It was in the way. I didn't want to hit it, so I simply waited until it flew away. Warren started to get up, and I hit him. "Ugh, I'm gonna find you, Kate!"

"And then what? Okay, no more!" I tried to call it off.

"Oh yeah, oh more, you're goin' down!" I walked slowly to his hiding place, and he tackled me, pinning me to the ground. I started laughing. "Gotcha! It's done! Done city!"

"So did I go down?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure you'd know if I did." I playfully punched his arm.

"Alright, alright."

"My my, do we call it my favor then?"

"You're a worthy opponent, Ms. Catherine, the Snowball Queen."

"That sounds like either a Disney princess or a porn star."

"Same thing, my lady."

 **Important Decision**

 **Kiss Warren** **OR Grab Snowball**

 **You Decide!**


	10. Friendship Ep 7

**Choices:**

 **Kiss Warren** **OR** **Grab Snowball**

 **Most Voted: Grab Snowball**

I reached a hand to he side of my head. A snowball had been laying there. I grabbed it and smashed it on the side of Warren's face. I laughed loudly and Warren was clearly annoyed, but he let it slide.

"I thought it was over."

"I just wanted to measure twice and cut once."

"Yeah, I guess. We should head up to the lodge."

"Sure, but it's so nice our here though." He got off of me, and we both stood up.

"I mean, I could stay out here for… ever, providing I was making out with you the whole time."

"Just making out?" We brushed the snow off our clothes.

"Quote, unquote."

"Well, I think we'll freeze to death somewhere between those quotes." We started to walk along the path towards the lodge.

"Yeah."

 **A/N: In the game, it was just the first chapter, called "Friendship". This one had seven chapters. To make the first in-game chapter. I can already tell this is gonna be a looong chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave your support on the story, and the next chapter (Chapter 2 in-game) will be up tomorrow. I will see you then! ^_^**


	11. Jealousy Ep 1

**Not too much pressure, but I have another fanfic I recently uploaded. It's called "I'm Here For You". It's a Life is Strange/Until Dawn crossover. It's more of a romantic fanfic, with a new ship name! Ashfield (Max/Ashley)! Be sure to check it out, and enjoy this new chapter!**

 **-l-**

 **Chloe**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **22:00**

 **-l-**

"I feel like this mountain's growing a foot every time I climb it!" I decided to spark a conversation with Nathan when he greeted Rachel and I at the lodge. I thought he was my enemy, but the real enemy was in jail, and Nathan wanted to make up for our dispute by inviting me to the retreat last year. I mainly accepted because Max and Rachel were there. Mainly Max.

"Yeah, feels the same to me."

 **Nathan**

 **Brooke and Stella's Close Friend**

 **Complex, Thoughtful, and Loving**

"Really? You practically live here, it must feel like it's shrinking."

"I guess that's true." I pulled out my phone and frowned.

"When're you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm already gettin' withdrawals. I thought you were hella rich."

"Hey, you got a spare million lying around, and I'll fix you right up."

"Funny you should say that, I think I left it in my other jacket." I joked, making him grin. He was trying not to laugh at the corniness of my joke.

"Oops. What's with him?" He turned and walked towards the lodge, noticing Hayden and the look on his face. "You guys make it up here okay?"

"Yeah, more or less… but it is so good to see you." Max replied to Nathan. She was sitting on the steps of the front porch. Nathan walked up to the door, and I followed him. He tried to open the door, but it didn't open.

"Lock's frozen?"

"What else?"

"Isn't there another way in?"

"There are a million ways in, they're just all locked."

"Well… maybe we can… get something open." He turned to look at my statement, his eyes wide.

"Are you saying we should break into my parent's lodge?"

"Well, it's not exactly breaking-and-entering if you own the place. It basically just entering."

"Not if I don't report you." My face turned red, I scratched the back of my head. "Lead the way, Magellan!" I never understood why he called me Magellan. I guess it's because I was leading the way. We were walking down the steps when I decided to stop and talk with Max.

"Hey Max."

"Hi Chloe!"

"So, how are things?"

"Pretty good, pretty cold. I could really spend some time by the fire." My heart started racing.

"Yeah, sounds pretty nice. Isn't it a bit weird feeling back?"

"Kinda. But we should just… forget last year and just live."

"Well, I'm living right now! I'm breathing, my heart's beating. I'm pretty alive right now." Max chuckled, and I turned my head around to see Nate waiting for me down the trail. "Be right back." I muttered as I jogged towards Nate.

"She's looking pretty hot in that shirt." What the fuck did you just say? "I just wanna… rip that parka right off of her and make some snow angels, am I right?"

"To be honest, if you do that, I will fuck you up." I cracked my knuckles while saying that.

"I'm just saying: where are you gonna take her to the bone zone?"

"It's not really the bone zone if there aren't any bones. More like taking a vacation to the Grand Canyon, maybe a scuba diving trip to the Mariana Trench." I grinned widely, making several innuendos.

"Exactly! Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see ANY parents? This is a perfect, ripe scenario just pouring erotic possibilities into your cup. All you have to do is take a sip from the cup!"

"I dunno, it's just… I'll try." We kept on walking to the side of the house, where I saw an axe holder, the axe missing. "What the fuck?" I murmured, walking up to what looks like a dumpster, the hood covered with snow.

"Nice thinkin'!"

"If Max were here instead of me, she'd say she's MaxGyver." I said while pushing the dumpster under a window, which was open. I climbed on top of the dumpster, almost losing my balance. I opened the window and climbed in, falling after climbing through. I hit the ground with a thump. "I'm okay!" I yelled to Nathan, who was staring down at me through the window. "Shoulda paid more attention in climbing class."

"You mean gym?"

"Yeah, with the climbing up the rope." I got up, and jumped when the lightbulb popped. "Did I do that?" I wasn't joking, I really thought I did that.

"Hey, think fast!" I turned around and caught something Nate threw at me. It was a lighter. "You ready for some in the dark searching?"

"No, but I'll do it. What exactly are we looking for?"

"I'm pretty sure we've got some deodorant in the bathroom. Use it with the lighter."

"I don't think a speed stick is gonna do something."

"It's spray-on, in a can!" I caught on real quick.

"Oh! Flamethrower! Like with the lil' army dudes!"

"Yep, melted right away! So you're good with the plan?"

"Hella yeah!"

"Godspeed, pilgrim!" He sounded like Forrest Gump, cause I had no clue about the reference he was making. I went ahead and saw something laying on the ground. It looked like a totem piece. I picked it up and examined it. I turned it around, and gazed into a slot in the shape of a butterfly, outlined brown. I then had a vision of a girl, who looked like Victoria, being burned alive.

 **Totem Found: Loss Totem**

My eyes widened, and I tried to forget about it and walk away, placing the totem back in its place. I walked around the house looking for the bathroom, and I noticed a family portrait. It had Sean Prescott, his wife, Nathan, and Nathan's sister. She was clearly older than him. I thought it was cool. I kept on walking around and found an answering machine. I pressed a button on it.

"One new message: hey, Mrs. Prescott, I've called to inform you that we still have not found either of them. We are not calling off the search, but we will stop looking for them temporarily, to wait for the snow to stop, at the earliest. No new messages."

I was officially freaked out. I went ahead and marched upstairs. I found the bathroom with ease. It was because there was a whole lot of noise coming from there. It was coming from a cabinet, but it stopped when I walked in. I opened the cabinet to find the deodorant. Spray on.

"Come to big mam-" I muttered while I reached for it, and something jumped out and scurried away. "OOOHHH! Jesus, what the?" I stood and turned, and it was nowhere to be seen. At least I had the deodorant. I went back downstairs to the front door, where I saw Max and Rachel waiting. "WHOOAAAAOO!" I made a ghost noise from a low-budget film.

"Haha Chloe, very funny."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Shouldn't you be getting the lock open or something?"

"Oh! Got it!" I quickly took out the deodorant and the lighter. I lit it, and sprayed the deodorant, the flame directly hitting the lock. I waited for a few seconds before I stopped. I turned the boiling hot lock and opened it quickly, shaking my hand from the burning lock. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all we-" I jumped again when the same animal that surprised me in the bathroom came rushing out the door.

"Shit, what was that?" Max asked while laughing at my reaction.

"It was a bear, or a tiger, or something."

"Aw, it was just a cute baby wolverine!" Rachel said in a baby voice.

"Baby?!"

"Don't worry Chloe. You'll be a big girl soon!"

 **Again, be sure to check out my crossover. It'll be sick! It was partially inspired by "Love is Strange" by The Losing Memory. Might as well check that story out as well. Leave a review showing support and what you think of this chapter, since there were no important decisions, so you're lucky! And as always, have a great day!**


	12. Jealousy Ep 2

**Episode 5's coming out! OMFG! More specifically October 20. If you're not hyped, watch a full let's play of Life is Strange, Episodes 1-4.** ** _Then_** **you'll be hyped! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **-l-**

 **Hayden**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **22:28**

 **-l-**

I followed the group into the lodge, carrying the luggage that Tori tasked me to haul. I walked into the main living room. It was huge, with a chandelier and a big fireplace. I set the bags down near the doorway and sat on a chair, covered in plastic wrap.

"It's good to be inside! Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." I heard Max from the doorway, walkong over to one of the couches and sitting down. Chloe sat awkwardly next to her. They both tried so hard to not make eye contact with each other.

"Then I'll get a fire going."

"This place hadn't changed a lot." I wondered aloud, looking around the big room.

"Yeah, nobody's been up here."

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Shortly after Rachel said that, Warren came in, Kate walking behind him. I then remembered Max letting me look through the telescope.

"Go ahead and get comfy." Nathan suggested while fixing the fireplace. I decided to get thing off my chest, out of my mind.

"Yeah, have a seat, take a load off. Have whatever you want. That's always what you get, right?"

"Whoa, easy there cowboy."

"I saw you and Tori. Through the telescope."

"Earlier? That wasn't anything. It's been a while, so we hugged and gossiped a bit. Is it against the law?" I didn't know if I should trust him. When I saw them, they looked more than friends. Like she took him out of the friend-zone.

 **Important Decision**

 **Threaten** **OR** **Apologize**

 **You Decide!**


	13. Jealousy Ep 3

**Choices**

 **Threaten** **OR** **Apologize**

 **Most Voted: Apologize**

"You're right. Sorry, it's just. It's been a long night… and… I might've overreacted. I jumped to conclusions too soon, I guess."

"Nah, man. It's cool, it's alright."

"So we're good?"

"All good." It could've gotten a lot worse. But it cooled down, and Warren sat on one of the couched, snuggling with Kate. A few minutes later, Tori walked in. I got up, but I saw her face. She was disgusted.

"Oh my God, that is so gross. Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" She was directing her attention to Kate, who kissed Warren before she spoke. "I mean, can she be anymore obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey!"

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"Did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Kate got up and started pacing, and Tori did the same.

"Sounds like somebody's bitter she didn't make the cut."

"Oh yeah, it's all a big cattle call on that dream boat. Congrats, you're top cow!"

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow!"

 **Important Decision**

 **Provoke Kate** **OR** **Defuse Tori**

 **You Decide!**


	14. Author's Note: Hate, Ashfield, etc

**The reasons why I made this is because someone has said that this story has disappointed them. They said that they could never imagine Kate acting the way she is in the recent chapter, when she's arguing with Victoria. I'm only human, and it's not my objective to replace the Until Dawn characters with LiS characters and keep the characteristics of the LiS characters. Besides, who am I supposed to make Jessica? Was I supposed to clone Victoria so she can be both? Who would Kate be? She had to be in the story. And someone suggested that she takes the role of Jessica, and Victoria as Emily. I occasionally slip in little references to Life is Strange here and there, but I'm not supposed to do it perfectly. This takes place two years after the events of Life is Strange. TWO FUCKING YEARS! You tell me that they still look, act, and be the way they were in Life is Strange here. This is called an AU, or an Alternate Universe. If I want something to happen in the story, I'll make it happen because I can do whatever the hell I want. If I wanted, maybe I'll add dinosaurs to this story, which come to think about is actually not a bad idea. Expect dinosaurs in future chapters!**

 **Back to what I was saying, the hate. Oh, the hate! Personal advise to the haters: if you don't like this story, don't read it. Stay away from it. Block abilities to access this story. Do whatever you could. Just stay away from it. It defeats the purpose of hating a story and leaving a review about why you hate it. SERIOUSLY!**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to get that off my chest. On a positive note, we've reached 2K views! And we did this in just a couple of weeks! Just imagine how many this story will have when I finish it, when the last chapter is uploaded. You guys, the non-haters, the supporters, YOU are what makes me keep on updating the story. I honestly thought that this story would be very unsuccessful on the day I published it. Now it's one of the most reviewed, and sooner or later probably one of the most followed.**

 **One more thing before I leave. I have another story that I'm working on. It's an actual crossover between LiS and Until Dawn. It's not really much of a horror story as this one but it is sure as hell more romantic. It even has a new ship name! Ashfield (Max &Ashley)! Let's let the ship sail, and let it voyage throughout the Internet! Seriously, if you make fan art of Max and Ashley (Ashfield), leave the link to the picture in a private message. I don't have a tumblr account. Yet.**

 **That's all. Stay awesome!**


	15. Jealousy Ep 4

**Choices**

 **Provoke Kate** **OR** **Defuse Victoria**

 **Most Voted: Provoke Kate**

I turned to look at Kate. Her face showing arrogance, boastfulness. She was thinking she won. I had to say something. "Okay, Kate, you're making us uncomfortable here."

"Oh, jealous? Is Tori too frigid for you?"

"Hey, that's uncalled… look."

"Whatever, I don't give a crap what you think, Hayden."

"At least I _can_ think. 4.0 bitch! Honor roll! Suck on that when you're too busy going to church."

"Look who's talking: Victoria the Atheist! When you got a stomach virus and went to the hospital, you demanded that the complementary cross in the room was removed! Besides, I get good enough grades to get by while believing in something you think is a lie!"

"Give me visual proof that God exists."

"You're such a worthless bitch!"

"Oh please!"

"A grain of sand is worth more money than your skanky ass!"

"If that was suppose to be insulting, it's not working!"

"I swear, she is on crack!"

"Nope! Too high class for crack! Or even drugs in general."

"Okay, Kate, you need to shut your mouth!" I shouted, stepping towards her slowly. I was taller than her, so it might've tempted her.

"You need to keep your nose out of other people's business!" She pushed me, and I stepped back when Tori got in my place. She was also taller than her, but shorter than me.

"I'm about to ruin your business, you bitch!"

"You wanna fight? Cause I'm okay with somebody filming a cat fight and putting it on Worldstar HipHop!"

"Stop it! This is not why we're here!" Nathan's booming voice shocked the three of us. We all turned around to see a surprisingly calm Nathan. "This is not… helping. Warren, how about you and Kate check out the guest cabin I told you about?"

"Yep, come on." Warren replied, getting up and putting an arm around Kate's shoulders,mugging her.

"Any place without that whore!" She pointed at Tori, before she went with Warren. When they left, Tori turned to me. She was smiling, glad that I had her back in the argument. Even though she started it. I motioned my head exploding.

"Glad that's over." I muttered, returning to help Nathan with the fireplace.

"Where's my bag?" I turned to my girlfriend's worried look.

"What?"

"My bag… the one with the pink pattern… the one I got on Rodeo? We got it next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack because you were drooling over that girl at the counter?" Okay, now I remember what she was talking about. She carried that bag with her everywhere, kind of how Max used to carry her camera bag everywhere she went.

"Well, she was asking me about my letter jacket."

"Yes, she gave a shit about your 'designer' letter jacket."

"Why do you hate my jacket?"

"Hayden, I need MY BAG! You probably left it at the cable car station."

"Dammit!"

"We'll be back soon, hun!"

"Then we can get warm?" Her eyes widened and then turned in to a seductive look.

"We can get _very_ warm." She almost whispered, in a very seductive voice.

"Okay, let's go." I responded as we started to leave. I heard Rachel say something as we were leaving.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." I turned around to see her going up the stairs, before I turned back to follow Tori back outside.

 **Okay, serious talk: this story is one of the most reviewed! Maybe when this is over, it'll be _the_ most reviewed! And, we've already reached 2k views! Just imagine how much it will have when the story is complete! And I'm not even a quarter of the way through this story! This is a long one! Leave a review to show your support and what you think of this chapter. And as always, I will see you all later!**


	16. Jealousy Ep 5

**You guys remember that show Full House? No? I guess I'm stuck behind a generation. Listening to Michael Jackson and NWA. Playing Assassin's Creed III (which was a shitty game). Still have an XBox 360 instead of an XBox One. But anyways, enjoy another sexual innuendo filled chapter!**

 **-l-**

 **Warren**

 **Prescott Lodge Balcony**

 **22:43**

 **-l-**

We walked out the door, Kate still slightly mad after her argument with Tori. It was bitterly cold outside, but that didn't matter. "Exiled." I said aloud, which I tend to do occasionally.

"Sexiled." Kate replied, winking afterwards and bending over the balcony rail. "So, how far is this cabin?"

"This cabin," I walked up next to her, "is the most romantic, most comfortable cabin you will ever lay your eyes upon."

"If we ever make it." She joked. We were about to go down the steps to begin our trek towards the cabin when we heard a voice behind us after the door opened.

"Hey porn stars! Gonna need these." It was Nathan, who threw Kate a key to the cabin.

"Porn stars?"

"It's what it looks and sounds like. Oh, and uh… sorry for kicking you out like that."

"Nah, man. It's cool. It was gonna get intense anyways, so." Nathan put a finger gun to his head, pulled the trigger, and acted as if his brains blew out.

"Oh, uh, you're gonna have to fire up the generator to see where you're going. It's dark out there." After he said that, he went back inside.

"I think Nathan was flirting with me."

"You wanna invite him to the cabin?"

"Really?"

"What? No." I was offended. Kate really changed over the past couple of years. Even after that fucker. Jefferson. Thank God he's in jail. We went down the path a bit before she stopped and took out her phone.

"Hey science guy. Photo booth?" She offered me the phone, which had the camera app on.

"You just read my mind." I took the phone, and it was a bit awkward holding it backwards, with the front camera facing us instead of the traditional way to take selfies. My aim was a bit off, making my face only half-visible.

"Uh, maybe next time, I should hold the camera." She looked at the picture.

"Well, it's a little weird holding the phone like that. Still, you're in the shot more than I am."

"Trust me, you have plenty of time to practice your aim." I almost burst out laughing. We walked down the path some more, before she stopped again. I thought she wanted another picture. "Victoria is as dumb as she looks. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll follow us and get eaten by a bear!"

I wanted to agree with her, Tori was being a bitch. But maybe Kate's being a bit too hard on her, constantly pushing her buttons.

 **Important Decision**

 **Agree with Kate** **OR Disagree with Kate**


	17. Author's Note: Schedule

**To answer your questions: yes, I'm still alive. You guys might be wondering when the next chapter will be out. And I'm kinda tied up with other stories, so I've thought of a little schedule for my writings.**

 **I will update Life Until Dawn every Tuesday, Thrusday, and Saturday.**

 **I will update I'm Here For You every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **I will update Four Drunk Girls Play: Until Dawn every Sunday.**

 **You guys will get my writings every single day. I will try my very best to stick to this schedule. I might have a chapter late because of school, traveling, etc. but other than that, expect shit from me daily. I've recently been caught up with school, which is one of the reasons as to why the next chapter isn't out yet. I will have it out on Saturday for sure! I will see you all then!**


	18. Jealousy Ep 6

**A/N: I've been dealing with a shit ton of school, so I didn't get around to update this story or any other. But I'm back, and I guess I also just didn't "feel like" updating this. Mainly because it's the exposition part. The part where people are introduced, and is mostly the boring part. Then the rising action (RA), the climax, the falling action (FA), and the resolution. The more you know. The RA's not too far! Enjoy!**

 **Choices:**

 **Agree** **OR Disagree**

 **Most Voted: Agree**

"I think you bring out the worst in her."

"You really think so?" Her voice made her sound like a little girl who had someone say they liked her.

"Epic jealousy."

"Suck it." She almost instantly turned around and kept on walking down the trail. We found a gate, but when I pressed a button on it to unlock it, a red light came on.

"Looks like this thing needs juice."

"You got some gin with that juice?" I almost busted out laughing. It wasn't because it was funny, it was just bad. So bad, it's funny. God, I love that song, such a classic. What the hell happened to hip hop?

I saw a nearby shed, not too far from the gate. As I was going towards it, I saw something on the ground. I picked it up, and turned it to see the shape of a butterfly carved into this… thing. I guess it's a tiki. The butterfly was outlined red, and I stared into it more, then I had some sort of hallucination. I saw a girl get punched in the face by a masked man. The girl looked a lot like Max, because Max has a red beanie like how Chloe has a blue one. The girl had a red beanie.

 **Totem Found: Danger**

I set it back down, slightly dizzy from the hallucination, before I went into the shed. I flipped a switch, and pulled the generator's lever. It was like a lawnmower. A green light came on, and the lights along the path came on.

"Wow! You are a wizard!" Kate complimented when I got out of the shed. I'm not sure why, but I had that one feeling we all feel once in a while. The feeling of being watched. I shrugged it off and opened the gate, letting Kate go first, being the gentleman I am. She took out her phone and swiped the screen, touching it a few times. Music started blasting through the phone. Gladly, it wasn't heavy metal or anything like it. It was… romantic.

There was a small wooden bridge over a stream of water. She was about halfway over it by the time I closed the gate. She was shaking her hips to the beat. "Aw yeah! I bring the hits!" I caught up to her and we walked together. It was very peaceful, with the occasional crow squawking. It was sweet bliss. Until we found a tree trunk wrapped in police tape. "Whoa."

"It's from Brooke and Stella. They never closed the investigation. It was all such a blur. Every time I think about what happened, I start to tear up in guilt."

"I remember a… stupid, shitty prank on a friend that probably got her killed."

"Let's just hope they're in a better place. I just wanna forget last year."

"You're right, we should go." We walked down the trail some more, making some small talk at certain points. "So, is it true? You tearing up when you think about last year?"

"I try not to do it in public, but sometimes I just cry. I didn't love Brooke the way she loved me. The way I loved Max. But I get so… fucking guilty."

"It's not your fault. It's mine too. I came up with the whole thing, just trying to get on Victoria's good side for once."

"Yeah, well… if I wanted to, I'd go back in time and try to save them. But I can't do that. I don't have the power. No one does." We walked some more until we saw the path was blocked by fallen trees and rocks. "You've gotta be kidding me." I looked to right and saw some sort of cave, a tunnel or something. We went inside, and Kate leaned over a wooden railing. The railing broke and Kate fell. "Kate!"

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" She got up, scraping the dust off her clothes.

"Are you hurt?"

"As far as I can tell, I have all four of my limbs."

"Uh, I think you're forgetting two more limbs." I instantly wanted to retract that statement. I hate sexual innuendos, especially in video games. I saw a mine cart near her, and I concluded we were in a mine. Maybe Kate could push it. But maybe it's too heavy and she'll need help. I want to be heroic, but I still have that feeling from earlier. Being watched. I could jump down, or she could push it by herself.

 **Important Decision**

 **Be Heroic OR  Be Cautious**


	19. Jealousy Ep 7

**Choices:**

 **Be Heroic** **OR** **Be Cautious**

 **Most Voted:** **Be Heroic**

"Alright, I'm coming after you! Just stay put!" I ordered, and I got the sense I was watched from behind. That someone, or something was behind me. It made me get down quicker.

"Hey handsome, wanna help me push this cart?" I went to the cart blocking the way and pushed as hard as I could. It moved a few inches.

"Help me here." I grunted, and she put her arms against the cart and huffed. We were able to push the cart forward enough so we can get past it. "When I imagined us grunting together… this is not what I pictured." Kate giggled and punched my arm. I held my flashlight and I stayed in front of her, just in case.

"This place is giving me the willies. And not the good kind of willies." It wasn't long after that when we heard something coming towards us at an alarming speed. It was a cart, and it was fast. I pushed against it, being pushed back myself only slightly. "Are you okay?" My back actually hurt after that.

"Yep! Yea, I'm fine." I walked it off and we came across a fork. We went right, because in every single horror movie, going right doesn't mean death in any way possible. It led to a dead end, where a totem was on the ground. I flipped it over, and it was outlined white. I saw Kate, badly hurt, getting up after seemingly regaining consciousness.

 **Totem Found: Fortune**

I set it back down, and turned around. Kate's face was white, and she was shaking. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her, her face being white as snow. She pointed in my direction.

"What the hell is that?" She almost whispered, and I turned around to see something going along the cave ceiling. It was very dark, so I didn't see anything unusual about it.

"It was probably just a bat."

"A BAT!? I DON'T REMEMBER BATS CLIMBING ON THE CEILING!"

"They hang on the ceiling, maybe you're just dizzy from that fall earlier."

"Look, whatever it was it better stay in this cave. Amen to that!"

"Look, I don't know what you saw."

"It was super fast and I swear, I saw it crawling on the ceiling!"

"Kate, Smeagle isn't gonna get you, okay? Not on my watch. Besides, it was probably just a bat."

"Maybe you're right. I just wanna get the hell outta here." We went in the direction we didn't go earlier. The left way at the fork. We found some sort of shrine with symbols, and a nearby barrel with a burnt cigar on it. We also found a map of the mines, which had way too many danger zones. It was a bit further until we found the way out. There was yet another fork, and this time, I went left. Only to find another dead end. But there was a totem. I couldn't resist, and I picked it up. It was outlined brown, and it showed Kate being dropped down from a high place, her mouth having a lot of blood. Then I realized it was her death, her jaw was ripped off.

 **Totem Found: Loss**

I set it back down and went back the other way, where we were supposed to go. There was a small path with wooden steps, leading up to a vantage point. "When I thought of the cabin, I thought Abe Lincoln."

"Wait 'till you see the Lincoln Bedroom."

"You gonna get presidential on me?"

"Wanna take a ride on Air Force One?" She laughed, and looked ahead and saw a telescope. She rushed towards it, and looked through it. "Nice! Gonna look at the trees, look at the animals, look at the cabi-"

"There something wrong?"

"I just saw someone at the cabin."

"Oh really?" I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I peaked through it. I looked around and didn't see anything or anyone, until I looked towards the bottom right of the range of the telescope, when a face popped up and I instantly retracted my eyes form it. I looked at her and shrugged, not expressing my true fear of the situation. What the hell was that? I saw a billboard with animal descriptions. "Hey Kate!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay close, okay?"

"Why?"

"It just says there's some grizzlies up here sometimes."

"Warren! I have THE BEST idea!"

"Oh?"

"Let's go hug a bear! Come on, please?"

"Let's NOT hug a bear!"

 **I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm hella tired, and I'll just finish this tomorrow. On Wednesday. If you're reading this Wednesday morning, expect the next part to be up that afternoon. I'm just too tired to continue. I will see you all later! ^_^**


	20. Jealousy Ep 8

**Aight, we will have one more important decision to make and then the section is over! I hope you enjoy!**

I stopped looking at the billboard and gave Kate a worried look. "Let's NOT hug a bear!" I retorted before I went to a nearby gate that led to the cabin and opened it. I let her go first before I closed it, being right behind her. The path came to a stream of water. There was a caribou in the background. I saw it, and it saw me. Then a bird flew right out of nowhere, right in front of my face, squawking loudly. It freaked me out, and Kate laughed.

"Watch out, bird brain!"

"I was just… I was just answering it's mating call."

"Wow, you're easy."

"I got a lot of love to give. I was scared, got a creepy vibe." We walked over a bridge that accompanied the stream, connecting the paths on both sides. We walked more until the path was blocked again, but there wasn't another mineshaft for us to take a shortcut this time. "Goddammit Nathan. At least clear the path for us."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I didn't figure you for the glass half empty type."

"You got a better idea?"

"Stand back, Debbie Downer!" She chanted before she climbed over the rubble. It wasn't as big as the rubble at the mineshaft. She stood atop a large fallen tree.

"Aw, boo! Show-off!" I shouted before she grabbed something.

"Hey Warren, you've got something on your face!" She then threw a snowball at me, hitting my cheek. I set the flashlight down and started to form a snowball.

"Okay, okay… so that's how it's gonna b-" I stared in awe at the sight. Kate was standing there when she threw the snowball, but now my heart raced. She was gone. "Kate?" After I called out, I heard her screaming. "Kate!?"

 **-l-**

 **Rachel**

 **Prescott Lodge**

 **22:44**

 **-l-**

"Rachel!" I heard Nathan's voice coming from downstairs.

"What?!"

"You wanna help me get this fire going?"

"Uh, well… I was just getting into the bath."

"Oh," I resumed starting my bath until I heard his voice booming again, "well do you need any help with that?"

"Hardy har!" I shook my head and turned the nozzle that turned on the hot water. I ran my fingers through the pouring water, and sighed. My fingers were hella cold. "Alright Nate! Let's see if you can hook up the hot water in your big, fancy lodge!" I said in a sing-song voice. I got out of the bathroom and took a detour, walking into a room. It was Nathan's sisters' room. Her name was Kristine, and she worked for the Peace Corps in Brazil. She got kidnapped along with many other members by a native tribe. And the tribe wasn't very friendly.

They never really got their meat from animals other than people. She was never found. A rib was found to be hers, so it was estimated the tribe ate her. Jesus, what a horrible way to go. Rather take a bullet to the head than get eaten. I saw many nick-nacks and collectibles. There was a card for a tattoo place, with a picture of a V-TOL from Black Ops 2. It was Brooke's tattoo, but why was it in Kristine's room?

I started to go downstairs when I heard the group discussing something. I could on,y make out Chloe's voice and Nathan's voice. When I got down there, I saw Max with them.

"Aight, I got an idea for you two."

"What?" God, it felt like hours since I heard Max's voice. Even though it was an hour ago. Less than, actually.

"I'm pretty sure somewhere in this crazy place, we used to have a spirit board."

"What? Come on man, those things are hella jokes."

"No Chlo, we used to play with it all the time. Me and my dad and… my uhh…" I knew where it was going and didn't want him to mention his sister.

"Hey Nate, no hot water's kind of an oversight, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." He pointed at Max and Chloe. "You two see if you can find the spirit board."

"Aight. Chloe, let's go find it. It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" She walked into a different room, Chloe getting off the couch and following her. Nathan soon went towards a set of stairs that led to the basement, and I followed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a flashlight.

"You notice how I gave Chloe and Max a mission together? I was thinking they could need some alone time."

"They are sweet together. I just wish Chloe would just go for it, you know?"

"It's either tonight or never. They'll be in the pediatric ward before Chloe makes a move." I chuckled, and he went to the door to the basement and opened it. "Hey Rachel?"

"Yes Nate?"

"I just wanna say… it means so much that you all came back. That _you_ came, Rachel."

"Nathan, we're here for you. Seriously. Whatever you need, whenever. We're all gonna make it through this."

"I just want us to have a good time, you know?" He opened another door that led to a set of concrete stairs. "Watch your step." I noticed a step was chopped a bit.

"I think I can handle a little old set of stairs."

"Uh-huh." He was being sarcastic, thinking I was gonna trip. He turned a corner and I found a large tank. It must've been the boiler. He went to a locker and opened it, revealing a control panel for the boiler. "Sorry to drag you down to the bowels."

"Ugh, just get me some hot water and I'll be _super_ fine."

"Well, I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own."

"Yeah, it's definitely creepy down here."

"Yep, now a place to be on your own." He went over to a separate control panel attached to the boiler. I went to the cabinet that he opened and saw a baseball bat. I picked it up and I was curious.

 **VERY Important Decision!**

 **Ask About Bat** **OR** **Put it Back**


	21. Jealousy Ep 9

**Oh my God! Episode five! *sigh* I just want Dontnod to make a sequel. One of the endings is a major cliffhanger. Where are Max and Chloe going? What will happen? Why do they only kiss when you make the other decision? If this is like the Walking Dead game, there HAS to be a season two of some sorts. Oh my Lord, maybe there's gonna be an episode six. Who knows what Dontnod has up their sleeves? Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Choices**

 **Ask About Bat** **OR** **Put It Back**

 **Most Voted: Ask About Bat**

I turned towards Nathan with a raised eyebrow. "Is this yours?" I almost whispered, I was too afraid to ask. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it's mine. I used to play with my dad all the time. Until… he was too busy to hang out with me. Can't go back." He set the bat down having it lean on the wall. "Right, I'm supposed to fix this old thing!" He went over to the locker and handed the flashlight to me. "Can you hold this?" I obliged, before I heard a strange noise from somewhere in the basement.

"Did you hear that?"

"What? Just shine the light right here so I can see." Jesus Christ, I had to shine the beam at a certain spot so he can fix the boiler. But I felt uneasy after I heard that sound.

 **Tutorial: the Don't Move! sequence iniciates when a certain event occurs. When this happens, you must leave a review saying "DON'T MOVE!" a certain number of times. A certain number of reviews is also requires. Since this is the first Don't Move! sequence, it's fairly easy.**

 **Don't Move!**

 **3 Reviews Saying "DON'T MOVE!" One Time.**


	22. Jealousy Ep 10

**No joke, someone said this story is copywrited. Bruh! Seriously? I'm doing this because I can! I don't have ownership rights to Dontnot Entertainment OR Suppermassive Games. This is a work of fiction that should not be taken seriously in terms of copyright. If you agree, let me know!**

* * *

 **Don't Move Sequence** **Complete!**

* * *

I stayed still, holding the flashlight at the right spot. It only was a few seconds before he was finished. He backed away and looked at me. "Okay, first thing's first: we need to increase the water pressure."

"Sounds hella complicated."

"No, it's actually very simple. And I can see why you and Chloe are such good friends." He backed away from the boiler to make room for me. I stepped up and gripped the nozzle, turning it, hearing the boiler pressurize. I saw a button that I had to press, and a light flashed above the button. I pushed it while it was on, and it worked.

"Whoa!" I jumped a little, and I hears his voice.

"Nice one! Five girl!" He held up a hand and I high-fived him. I heard some sort of noise, and my heart sped up.

"What was that?"

"That could be a lot of things and… none of them nice." He grazed my shoulder with his fingers.

"Quit it!"

"I'm just joshing you! Damn, that would work so well if my name was Josh!" I laughed a bit. "Man, you were pretty scared there!" I thought I should prank him back.

"Oh my God! Don't move!"

"Why?"

"There's something behind you."

"Yeah right!"

"Nate, seriously! There's something back there." I looked over his shoulder into the dark space behind him. He turned his head, and I laughed. "Hahahaha, gotcha-a-a!" I carried out that last word. "Thirty love!"

"What? No, when'd you get the first point?"

"It doesn't start at thirty?"

"No, fifteen."

"Oh, well, I like ping pong better, anyways." Then I heard loud, muffled thumping coming from the end of the hallway. "Okay, you hear that too, right?" He just stepped in front of me, very concerned. "Nate!"

"What?"

"The rhythm's like… weirdly regular."

"No, not-, nothing regular about it."

"Maybe we should… check it out." I hid behind him as he started to march forward. He turned his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace."

"Unlikely."

"If it were me, I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch." We both started to walk towards the banging at the end of the hall. I slowed my pace as I got closer, and I was about to turn the corner to see what was wrong when someone popped from around the corner.

"Boo…" He whispered. Or she? I had no idea, he… she… it was wearing a mask. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction towards the stairs, Nathan running a bit ahead of me. I saw a foldable table leaning in the wall and threw it down while running. I heard the person trip on it, and I realized it was a girl. We ran up the steps and up to the door leading out of the basement. I fiddled with the lock and tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Why are these doors locked?!"

"To- To keep out strangers!" He stuttered, and he looked as if in defensive mode as I turned to see the hooded figure. Her mask was now gone, but the hood covered her face.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Heeey!

"What the hell?!" I yelled at her, and she grabbed her hood.

"Boom!" She took off her hood, and it revealed an all too familiar face. "You just got monked!"

"What?" I was so confused, but Nathan was rolling with it.

"Nice one, that was too good!"

"Why would you do that?"

"There's all this cool old movie shit down here. What was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?"

"I can't believe you!" I turned to Nate. "We're you in on this, putz?" I punche his arm.

"No, but I wish I was, that was awesome!" He high-fived her, and she unlocked the door, opening it and letting us out.

"I'm ready to admit, Chloe, that your dumb little prank may have a slight whiff of humor to it."

"Joke master!"

"I said nothing about jokes! I said your prank, which was dumb! Also, wouldn't you be the joke queen?"

"No, I'm already the meme queen. I saw this guy do a doodle of me making the Lenny face."

"Oh my God! You were scared!"

"I was not!"

"Come on! You totally pissed yourself!"

"Nathan!" I retorted, tailing behind Chloe up into the living room, where Max was waiting. She got up and went over to Chloe.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" Chloe started drawing a cross with her arms and had her hands folded in prayer. It worked so well with her outfit, which was a monk.

"I have found my true calling, young one."

"Please tell me you'll take a vow of silence." Chloe started lip synching. Max started laughing.

"Okay, did you at least find the… thingy?" Chloe pulled a box out of her monk outfit.

"Boi-oi-oi-oing! Here's our key to the gates of Hell!"

"You know what? No, I've had enough spooking for one night. I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. So have fun! Oh, and watch out for that Nathan! He's a schemer!" I whispered the last bit before going upstairs, before I heard Nathan's words as I was climbing up the staircase.

"Okay…"

* * *

 **One quick thing: I am currently requesting fan art on tumblr. More specifically fan art I can use for custom story covers. I will pick a fan art and use it as the cover of the most relevant story the art relates to. You can make fan art of this story, my Until Dawn/Life Is Strange crossover, or any other story I have. I can't thank you all enough for your support on this, and good night!**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	23. Isolation Ep 1

**I know. It's been a while since the last chapter. But this is a new season, a new month, and I'm hyped! It's been a week and a half since the last part of Jealousy, and I'm prepared to spare no expense with Life Until Dawn, Season 3: Isolation. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Isolation**

 **8 Hours Until Dawn**

* * *

 **Max**

 **The Lodge**

 **23:00**

* * *

I sat down at the table that was prepared as Nathan was lighting a few candles. Chloe sat at my right, facing where Nathan would sit. She was reading the rules of the seance, which was the reason as to why Nate was lighting the candles in the first place.

"To fully connect with the spirit world, you must empty your mind of all thoughts and preconceptions, and give your whims to the all powerful Spirit Master, which is me."

"Chloe, it doesn't say that."

"And all members present will remove their garments when ordered."

"Come on, this is serious." Nathan retorted at her, who then started to act like a 1890's gentleman.

"Oh, I am deadly serious, good sir."

"Quit it. Let's play."

"Aight. Now Max, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our median for tonight?" I placed a hand on the pointer, as did the others. I decided to be serious with this

"Okay, is anyone there? Will you reveal yourselves to us if… you're there?" I knew it was a joke, but I simply played along. Then the pointer started moving. A bright smile lit up Chloe's face. "Chloe, are you?"

"Hell no I'm not moving it."

"I'm not moving it either." She kept on that grin even after Nathan's response, but I could tell she was freaking out in her head. The pointer started to spell a word. 'H', 'E', 'L', 'P'. I froze and my heart skipped a beat, which I thought only happened during romantic moments.

"Help?" I whimpered. Chloe was about to say something, but I cut her off. "Who are you? We can't help you if we don't know who you are." The pointer started to move and spell. "F."

"R."

"I."

"E."

"N."

"D."

"Friend?!" Then it clicked. Stella and Brooke, last year. Oh God.

"Max?"

"I'm fine." Stella was one of my best friends. She actually was the one who persuaded me to get a tattoo. I mean, you think it'd be Chloe to get me some ink. Or Rachel.

"Max, we can stop."

"Chloe, shut up. Let me think…" I was shocked, as I saw her face. The smile from earlier was gone, and replaced by fear. "We need to know who you are. Stella? Is it you?"

The pointer started to move.

The pointer said yes.

"Oh God!"

"Max, look at me. If this is actually Stella, then maybe we can find out what the fuck happened that night."

"Okay, Stella. We need to know. How did you die?" It started to spell another word.

"L."

"I."

"B."

"It's spelling library."

Wait, it's still going. P."

"R."

"O."

"O."

"Proof?"

"Proof! There's proof!"

"In the library?" Then the table rattled, making the pointer fall of onto the floor. Chloe stood back, half gasping and half laughing.

"Oh no, this is bullshit. I don't know if what you're doing will help with my guilt."

"No, Nathan, you wanted to use the seance!"

"I don even wanna hear it! You guys are full of it!" He immediately stormed off, ,eating us two.

"Max, that was hella good acting."

"That wasn't acting, Chloe! The pointer flew right off the table!"

"Should we do as it says?"

"What? Go to the library?"

"Yeah, I mean… there's gotta be something. Because I swear, I didn't move the pointer."

* * *

 **Nice way to kick off the season with some Max. If you enjoyed, make sure to show your support and be ready for part two tomorrow, when we figure out what happened to Kate. Will she be okay? Will Warren find her? Is there anything in the library? Find out in this arguably short season. Trust me, I know it'll be short. (^_^)**


	24. Isolation Ep 2

**Warren**

 **Path to Cabin**

 **23:22**

* * *

I looked at the fallen tree to see nothing standing on it. Only a few seconds ago I saw Kate laughing after hitting me with a snowball. Now she was gone. Then I heard her scream, which made my heart race and my mind full of terror. "Kate!?" I yelled, but I got no reply. I climbed the tree, finding some difficulty. "Fuck-nuggets!" I murmured to myself as the fabric of my jeans scraped my leg. I went down to the other side, but I saw footsteps.

They weren't as big as mine, but were bigger than Kate's. Almost slightly bigger, or smaller. I had no idea. I saw a tractor covered in snow and ice, and I went to check on it. Maybe she was in there. I jiggled the door handle making several things rattle. Including something else. A face, which at the time truly horrified me, fell from the ceiling of the tractor and onto the glass. I screamed, and I looked closer to see it was just a mask carved out of wood.

"Scared the blue outta my jeans. What the hell's that doing there?" There was still no sign of Kate, so I decided to follow the footprints I found earlier. They led down a small path, and as I went closer to a tree trunk, something moved behind it. I went into that defensive mode all boyfriends have. I clutched my flashlight like a hammer, ready to pound this prick and find Kate.

The person giggled. The person was holding deer antlers. She jumped out at me and screamed. I jumped and almost had a heart attack, not from the scare but from who scared me. I was in disbelief.

"Oh my God! That was so good!" She taunted as she went to her phone that had been propped up against a rock to record her little prank. She showed me the recording. "Look at your face!"

"Catherine."

"Did you use my full name?"

"Ugh… Kate. You can't just scare people like that. I'm in the middle of the woods, I hear a scream as if you were being mutilated, what the fuck were you thinking? If you send that video to anybody, I'm…"

"You'll what?"

"Gonna kill ya." When I said this, her face didn't change a bit.

"I never knew you had such a lady-like scream, Warren! Guess you never really know someone until you scare the pants off of 'em."

"Last time I checked, my pants are still on, so I guess it was a fail."

"Okay, but they're not off yet." I simply cringed, but we're college kids, so we make sexual innuendos all the time. Even on homework, someone will write 'DEEZ NUTZ' and draw a walnut next to the question.

We kept on walking down the path as we did before her prank, occasionally sharing some innuendos and cringing. At some point, I hear a noise by the path, and I stop dead in my tracks. She also stops, and a concerned look stares at me. "What was that?" She started to get scared.

"I don't know." I looked to where the sound came from, and picked up a snowball. "Hello!" I yelled, but there was no response. I chucked the snowball into the brush, and soon afterwards an elk jumped out and ran away. We both fell to the ground, and she was freaked out.

"That thing coulda killed us!"

"Nah! Elk don't do shit!" She laughed, and we continued down the trail. I felt like we were in the Walking Dead, since we've been walking, and walking, and walking the entire night. If Victoria never started that fight, we wouldn't be in this situation.

We came to a stream with a small shack by it. We called it the cabin Nathan promised us as sarcasm. Kate sat next to the stream, running her fingers through the probably freezing water. I went into the shack to find hooks, chains, and things a pyromaniac would use. Even a mask. There was a name inside the mask that said Frank Bowers. The mask itself was old and rusty, so Frank must be from the early 1900's for this mask to be as rusty as it is.

I saw a perfect opportunity for revenge.

* * *

 **Important Decision**

 **Get Revenge & Scare Her**

 **OR**

 **Show Her Mask**

 **You Decide!**

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like the new layout of the Important Decisions?**


	25. Re-vote

**You might be wondering what this is. A Re-vote will happen after an important decision where it is tied between both choices. No one has broken the tie and I felt I should do it myself. So here, you will vote again, and I implore full participation of readers. Even if you are a guest, you should vote. This goes for every other decision, tied or not. I want you guys to get the full experience instead of just sitting there. So I want you guys to vote to break this tie.**

* * *

 **Choices**

 **Scare Kate**

 **OR**

 **Show Mask**

 **VOTE NOW!**

* * *

 **FYI: I am not doing this for reviews, I am doing this so you guys can have the experience that I wanted you to have since chapter one. To tell me what to write. Don't be shy to vote, because your vote could change everything. You could tip the scale towards the decision you make. If you think people will make fun of you for voting, ignore them. They'll have to deal with me, you, and everyone else who reads, follows, and loves this story. Please, vote. Not for me, but for every single reader. Thank you.**


	26. Isolation Ep 3

**Basically, I totaled the votes from Pt 2 and the re-vote.**

* * *

 **Choices**

 **Scare Kate**

 **OR**

 **Show Mask**

 **Most Voted: Show Mask**

* * *

I held the strange mask in my hand, and went outside to find Kate squatting next to a stream, feeling the water. "Hey babe, check out this cool mask." She then turned around and stood up looking curious as to what I said.

"Did you find it in there?"

"Yeah, and there was a ton of weird shit in there." I put the mask in front if my face, and it fitted me. "Scary, right?"

"Eh, not really." I threw the mask onto the ground and we went down the path. At some point, a deer jumped out at us, but we shrugged it off. Then it did it again, but again, we didn't care. But the way it was running the second time sent chills down my spine. I don't know why, but something tells me something was chasing it, or maybe it was just being a deer. Then a loud shriek made us freak out. "The hell was that?!"

"I don't know! Maybe a squirrel."

"Squirrels don't sound like someone being murdered!" It wasn't long before there was a sharp turn in the path, and when we got close to it, I heard a deer further down the path, and what happened next made me and my heart stop. Same with Kate.

Loud, violent shrieking wa shears along with scratching and mutilating. I only heard it, but something was attacking that deer. I started around the turn and I heard the deer wail in pain as it was thrown against something. I wanted it to be a bear. Because whatever attacking it was definitely not human. But it made me think, how would a bear make such noises?

We saw the deer, fallen on a log, in a pool of blood. Lacerations covered it's neck and steam was coming off, it was that bad. It was still alive. Whatever attacked it must've left, maybe it was hunting for sport. But what sentient being has the ability to hunt for no reason other than pure joy other than us?

"Oh Jesus!" I heard her whisper behind me, and the poor thing twitched and looked at me with soulless eyes, being filled with shock and terror.

"Christ, I don't think it's gonna make it."

* * *

 **Important Decision**

 **Kill Deer**

 **OR**

 **Comfort Deer**

 **You Decide!**


	27. Isolation Ep 4

**Choices**

 **Kill Deer**

 **OR**

 **Comfort Deer**

* * *

I slowly inched towards it, with the fear of scaring it, making very subtle movements. "Hey buddy…" I whispered, and I started to pet it's head.

"It's in so much pain." I heard her whisper behind me, and the deer looked at me with certain eyes that were full of fear. It had seen serious shit, or maybe it saw something happen just now that was behind our backs.

"It's okay bud. It'll be fine." The deer looked at me, and it started to take a breath that we both could tell it was his last. "It'll be over soon." Almost immediately after I whispered this to it, something dragged the deer into the woods, very quickly. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. It made me fall backwards, and Kate started to run down the path. I sprang to my feet and quickly caught up with her.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know!" We yelled while running, hearing something following us, and it sounded to be very fast. "It's a bear! It's gotta be a bear!" We came across a small, destroyed miniature bridge that crossed a small stream. Kate leaped over the gap, and I stopped to get a head start, then landed on the other side. We kept on running, hearing strange, yet gut turning sound behind us, and that thing was moving fast as hell.

There was a fork, where the path continued up a slope, and a shorter, more dangerous path was to our left. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kate take the cabin key out of her pocket. I ran towards the shortcut and helped Kate up, climbing it was difficult, but it must've been quicker than that longer route. We saw the cabin in full view, and we were getting on the porch when I heard something fall behind me. I turned to see Kate had tripped on a step, and the key to the cabin she was clutching fell towards me.

The key was much closer than Kate was to me, and I heard rapid footsteps coming from the trail that we were just on. I knew Kate would be pissed if I didn't help her, but I don't want us both to die by a bear because I went back to help her. Or was there even a bear?

* * *

 **Important Decision**

 **Help Kate**

 **OR**

 **Grab Key**


	28. Isolation Ep 5

**Choices**

 **Help Kate**

 **OR**

 **Grab Key**

 **Most Voted: Help Kate**

* * *

I ran towards her, ignoring the footsteps coming from the tree line. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"I am!" She swatted me away and sprang to her feet. "Warren, get the key! Get it open!" I grappled the key and jammed it into the keyhole, turning it and opening the door before slamming it after we both got in. "Oh thank God we made it."

"Nah! Had it under control."

"Bullshit!"

"Nope, nah nah. Hundred percent, hundred and ten."

"I feel like we ran a marathon."

"I think we kind of did." I went to the light switch and flipped it, but the lights didn't come on. "Come on Nathan, pay the fucking power bill once in a while!" Kate sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, which nearby lay a lantern.

"Jesus, it's cold in here."

"I think I can fix that."

"Yeah! Girls need two things at times like this: warmth and mood lighting." I thought I'd handle the mood lighting, and turned on the lantern by the fireplace, which bore a slightly blue light. I looked around and saw a circuit box. I opened it and flipped the switch, which shocked me, literally. "Aahhh!"

"Whoa, whoa, what? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the lights worki-" then I remembered what I said a few minutes ago. "Actually, the lights are already broken, so why did I even try?" I kept on exploring the cabin, and saw a hunting rifle mounted on the wall. "Aw, sweet! Check this out!"

"Is it a fire?"

"No, something way cooler!" I picked it up and held it. I made sure the safety was on and made several poses. "Can you imagine me being a soldier?" I remarked while kneeling and aiming the rifle across the room.

"Why do guns make men go insane?"

"Right." I said to myself while putting it back on the wall. "She'll never understand guns and what they could do."

"Wait, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My phone! I must've dropped it outside when I tripped!"

"You can get another one."

"That phone is my fourth phone these past few months! My parents will kill me!" She started to look under the couch, forgetting what she said seconds ago.

"Look, it didn't disappear. We'll find it."

I went over to a small table near the door that I completely overlooked. How could I blame myself? I was panicked when I got in here. There was a match box on the table. I picked it up and shakes it to make sure matches were inside. And there were. "Lookie lookie! Who's gonna fire up some nookie?"

"You've been dying to use that line since we've got here, haven't you?" I went over to the fireplace and opened it. Most of the wood was either ash or almost ash. So I put in some fresh logs that were in a basket by the fireplace, as extra firewood. Then I lit a match and stuck it in there and watched the room light up with an orange glow.

"Man one, fire zero." I closed the fireplace and heard Kate clapping on the couch.

"Very nice! Bravo!"

"So," I turned towards her, "what comes next?"

"Well," she looked confused, and her face was full of disappointment, "I wish we had some…"

"Alcohol. Kate, don't you hate alcohol?"

"No, I hate beer. It tastes like literal shit. I mean stronger alcohol, like whiskey, or vodka."

"And I thought you were a Christian." She started to blush.

"Okay, I'm just… not… feeling it."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just, super insecure."

"Kate, there's no reason why you should be insecure. Two years ago, at Blackwell when your video got posted on the Internet, you were insanely insecure. But that only made you stronger. If you're insecure now, that's what Victoria wants. She wants you to think you're ugly, and you smell bad, or some stupid shit like that. She wants you to think that about yourself. But Kate, you are beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to be with an angel like you." I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Warren, I think that has been the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in two years." She leaned in and we kissed, and we stayed there for the next few minutes. I slowly started to take off my bulky winter clothes until I was only in a white tank top and jeans. I was about to started to take off her clothes before I heard something crash through a window in another room in the cabin. We both yelped in terror. "Warren what was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know!"

"Go check it out, please!" Of course, and leave the white girl by herself with no defense. Wait, the gun is five feet from her. She's fine. I slowly got up and went towards the rooms where the sound came from. It was the bedroom and bathroom. There was a framed picture of Stella playing basketball, when Blackwell won the championship and each players got a trophy.

Snow was flying through the hallway and bedroom, coming from the bathroom window. I heard music coming from the window. As I got closer, the music got louder, and I realized what had been thrown threw the window. It was her phone, playing the music she put on a bit before she did that little prank on me.

"It's your phone!" I yelled at Kate, who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, bewildered at what I just said. I held her phone, and it was in perfect shape. No cracks, no… anything.

"How is it my phone?"

"It just kinda… came through the window." She took the phone from my hand, and her face went from confused to angry.

"Goddammit!"

"What?"

"Those punks probably followed us here to ruin our time together!" She started fast walking towards the front door, and I tried to stop her, but she went outside and started to yell at the tree line. "Hey! Pricks! Yeah you! I KNOW you're out there! The FUCK are you trying to do?! Well guess what? You can't! You CAN'T ruin our good time! Because Warren and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are gonna have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So enjoye it, cause I know WE'RE going to!" She came back inside and shut the door behind her in a rage. "Give me a break!"

Then I remembered the two freaky totems I found earlier. One was Kate badly injured but alive. The other was her dead, her jaw ripped off. She was wearing the same clothes she's wearing now. The door had a four by four window. "Kate, get AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" But it was too late.

I hand broke through the glass and grabbed her by the scalp. It started to pull her throug the tiny window, and she screamed in terror that made my heart drop. Then, with one swift pull, she was gone. Her scream faded into the distance.

I grabbed the gun…

* * *

 **Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but it's up to you guys to make sure Kate's gonna be okay. Will she live? Will she die? Find out later. Besides, this is my favorite part of a story: when it escalates and gets interesting. Thank you all for your continued support so far, and I will see you on Saturday. (^_^)**


	29. Author's Note: Copyright

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but earlier, on the 22nd/23rd, I got a review saying the story was copyrighted. Am I mad? Yes, I'm hella pissed! Is it actually copyright? No, it's not! First off, the site itself says "Unkeash your imagination", stating that we can write what we wanna write. Second, the way for it to be copyrighted is if this story is a complete copy of Until Dawn, which it isn't. Dialogue and the plot has changed. The setting is changed. So it's not copyrighted, whether anyone says it or not.**

 **Now yes, I can get in serious trouble for copyright, but I NEVER COPYRIGHTED ANYTHING! And just to make sure, let me just do this.**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners, Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix. The game which this is based upon is owned by Supermassive Games. All rights to their respective owners. I have no ownershipe for anything except toe story itself, which I wrote and published without any help from others. This was just an idea that I had been thinking about.**

 **This story has started a new genre of literature: reader's choice. The readers have the choice of what the plot will be about. The final resolution will be the finalized story. There are very few stories like mine, and Until Dawn is one of many games to have player/reader choice.**

 **To summarize, and this goes to the person who claimed copyright and anyone else who thinks this is copyrighted: if I get a copyright strike, my account will be deleted, this story will be deleted, I will go to prison, and you will ruin the fun for EVERYONE! People like and appreciate this story and my writing. I have not, and will never, intentionally make copyrighted material.**

 **Thank you for listening,**

 **Ian (yes, this is my real name.)**


	30. Isolation Ep 6

**Sadly, last night and early this morning, Paris was bombed by terrorists. I know the entire Internet is talking about this, but I just wanna acknowledge the fact that over 100 people died because of suicide bombings in, of all places, Paris. This was supposedly a response to France bombing ISIS territory in Syria. May God take good care of the people who lost their lives. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Max**

 **23:17**

 **The Lodge**

* * *

I got up and stared at her, and she was just as confused as I was. I grabbed a candle and started to go downstairs before she stopped me. "Are you seriously gonna check the library?"

"Isn't that what the board said?"

"Those things aren't real."

"Can we at least check?"

"Fine, but if we find nothing, you owe me."

"Do I owe you a mosh pit, Shaka brah?"

"No, you owe me a soda."

"Dude, we're not 12."

"Yeah, but remember when we were and a can of Coke was the ultimate gift?"

"Yadayadayada, the more time we spend talking about the 90's, the less time we have figuring out what's in the library."

"Aight, lead the way, Shaka brah."

"Hey, that's my line." I retorted as I walked down the steps and through the hallways towards the library. The Prescotts added a huge library, which I have no idea why. I guess they like knowledge. We were entering the library when Chloe spoke abruptly.

"These bookshelves remind me of those stupid YouTube ads with a guy in his garage and a Lamborghini."

"Oh, the guy who's like 'you know what I like more than this Lamborghini? Knowledge. That's why I had all these bookshelves installed. I read one new book a day.'" She started to chuckle and while we were walking, she again abruptly shouted, and I jumped a little.

"Dude, as soon as we get off this mountain, we should make parody ads of it and replace 'Lamborghini' with something that rhymes with it."

"Here in my garage, eating my pasta linguini."

"Here in my garage, drinking a dry martini."

"Here in my garage, trying on my brand new bikini." She laughed hard at my statement, and I chuckled. "You know what I like more than my bikini?"

"Men. I fuck one new guy a day."

"Sounds like Victoria." Then she laughed so hard she wheezed, and I thought she was gonna have a heart attack. "I'm on a cold ass mountain wearing my brand new beanie! It's snowing sideways!" I started to laugh, and Chloe had tears in her eyes. She ragained her composure, and when we turned a corner, she said something quietly.

"Here in the bathroom, holding my weenie." I burst out laughing right when she finished, and when I fell on a bookshelf, one of the books started to move on its own. "What the hell?" I questioned once I calmed down. The book and a few others then flew off the shelf.

"Whoa, Jesus fuck!"

"Wait look! There's a button!" I said in wonder as a I gazed at the button that lay behind where the books used to be. I pressed it, and the bookshelves moved and opened a whole other room. "Is this a movie?"

"If it is, I hope it's a rom-com."

"We certainly got the comedy. Go check it out."

"Why?"

"Maybe there's something in there!"

* * *

 **Chloe**

 **23:17**

 **The Library**

* * *

"Alright, fine!" I regretfully said as I took the candle and stepped slowly into the dark room. The candle lit up the whole room, but something told me I was being watched. I looked around and saw a camera in the ceiling corner. A spider crawled over it, and stayed there. Good spider. I looked around and saw a table with a picture on it. It was a picture of Stella and Brooke. I picked it up and turned it around to see words written in red. "Holy shit."

 _I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS AND RIP THEIR SOFT SKIN OFF! FUCKING 16 MONTHS! 16 MONTHS I WAITED FOR PRETTY LITTLE STELLA AND BROOKE!_

"Chloe, what is it?"

"It's uh… it's a threat." I handed it over to her, and she became panicked.

"Holy shit!"

"That's what I said."

"We need to find Nathan, now!" She started to run towards the staircase leading to the lobby. I quickly followed her.

"Max, slow down! Wait!" I yelled, but she ignored me and kept on going towards the lobby. She stopped at a door and put her ear against it. I heard it too. Nathan's screams. "Nathan!" She opened the door and peered in, but it didn't take long before she was pulled in, and the door closed itself.

"Max!" I shouted while trying to open the door, hearing Max struggle before making no more noise. I feared the worst. "I'm…" I pushed against the door. "Gonna…" I slammed my entire body against it, and it opened. I fell to the floor, and I slowly got up to see Max's motionless body just feet away from me. "Max!?" I stood up, and a masked man came out from the corner of my eye and punched me in the face. I was knocked out cold.

All I could hear now, other than a constant ring, was something being dragged across the floor. It wasn't my body…

* * *

 **And that wraps up Season 3 of Life Until Dawn. Season 4 will be debuted on Tuesday, November 17. In Season 4, you will find out if Kate will live or die, and decide between a protagonist and false antagonist. Goddammit, I think I spoiled the entire season. Anyways, keep Paris in your prayers, if you're Christian, and goodnight! (^_^)**


	31. Loyalty Ep 1

**Loyalty**

 **Seven Hours Until Dawn**

* * *

 **Warren**

 **23:59**

 **The Cabin**

* * *

I grabbed the gun and gripped the lantern I turned on earlier. "OH FUCK!" I yelled as I was running to the door. "OH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I flew open the door into the blistering cold. But that couldn't stop me from saving her. "KATHERINE!" I yelled, and I saw the pieces of the window, with small amounts of blood that led into the woods. She was being dragged. "KATE!"

I ran through the snow and the cold, holding the lantern in front of me until I came across the river, and some tubes used in construction, rusted through the years, made a shortcut to the other side. I risked it, and I jumped on the tubes before I landed on the opposite bank. I kept in running, following the indent in the snow that showed Kate being dragged. "KATHERINE!"

I came to a cliff's edge, and I set down the lantern and aimed the rifle into the crevasse, to find something. I looked around a bit before I saw her, crawling away from whatever dragged her. "KATE!" I shouted, and she looked up at me, but my loud mouth only caused trouble. She started to get dragged again, this time faster than it was minutes before.

"NO! NO! WARREN! HELP ME!" I tried to aim at whoever was taking her, but it was so fast. I put the rifle on my back, as it had a strap like most hunting rifles. I looked down, and it was dreadfully long down. But I have to help her! I'm not gonna allow my angel to be taken away! But if I jump down, I could get hurt in a way that'll render me immobile. Paralyzed. But like that fuckstick Jefferson said: always take the shot.

* * *

 **VERY Important Decision!**

 **Risk the Shortcuts**

 **OR**

 **Take the Safe Routes**

 **5 Votes Required!**


	32. Loyalty Ep 2

**So I decided to check out the anime series RWBY to see what all the fuss is about. Now I'm starting to get interested. I need my fix! I just wanted to let you wonderful people know that I'm updating to modern trends and music. Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **Choices**

 **Risk the Shotcuts : 9**

 **Take the Safe Routes : 0**

* * *

I looked down into the gap, and slowly lowered myself down the side before I started to slide down. "Shit!" I repeated over and over as I was falling before I caught myself on a tree branch, and then let go, landing on my feet. I picked up the lantern and the gun that I dropped on my way down and ran in the direction Kate was taken. "KATE!"

I followed the slightly bloody trail that seemed to be going forever. Several fallen trees had been in the way, but I either went over it or under it. I came across another steep ravine, this time very, _very_ deep. That guy must've gone across. There were small, snow covered spaces above the ravine that was in jumping distance. I leaped across and then jumped to the other side. I started running again.

I heard her screams in the distance, and I followed them like a wolf tracking a deer. Then I saw a huge complex. It looked to be a mine, and her screams were coming from there. There was a slope that led to the bottom. I slid down and caught myself on a few ajar objects poking out of the snow before I landed on a wooden deck. "Come on! Let's go, Warren!" I said to myself as I slowly let myself sdown off the platform, which was about 20 feet off the ground where the lantern and gun was.

I picked them up and followed more screams that led to a building, and I saw a glimpse of Kate being dragged into the building and the door being shut. "KATE!" I ran up to the door and slammed myself into it a few times before it burst open. I walked down a set of steps that led into a mineshaft. There were echoes coming from the mineshaft.

"NO! WARREN! HELP ME!" I quickly went through the mines, through tight corridors and the cave almost collapsing on me. I heard the music that was playing in her phone. There was a shaft that led up to the surface, and things would be lifted up on a platform. I remembered the totems. Kate was, in both, laying down on that platform. I slowly went up to the platform. I saw her motionless body.

"NO! OH GOD!" I put my gun and lantern down and slowly reached towards her. "KATE! NO, KATHERINE!" After a moment, my heart started racing again when I saw her arm move, and she started to try and get up. She's okay! That 'follow the path' shit doesn't work when this happens. To do good, you have to break rules. "Oh my God! Kate!"

"Help…" She softly whispered to me, and as I reached out a hand to her, the platform she was on fell. No, it didn't just fall. It fell down, deep into the mine. She was there, badly wounded but alive, like the totem, but now she's gone.

"KATHERINE!" I yelled down the mine, but it was no use. Then I had a weird feeling I had gotten multiple times this night. The feeling of being watched. "Huh? What the fuck!?" There was a weird feeling in the air, and I looked upwards, towards the top of the shaft. I took the rifle and aimed up to see a figure looking down at me.

* * *

 **Important Decision**

 **Shoot Figure**

 **OR**

 **Don't Shoot**

 **Reminder: sometimes, doing nothing is the best thing to do. ;)**


	33. Loyalty Ep 3

**Choices**

 **Shoot Figure : 1**

 **Don't Shoot Figure : 4**

* * *

I stared at the figure for a moment, and I wanted to shoot it. I wanted to shoot it for what he or her had done to Kate. But something inside me prevented me from pulling the trigger. Like something was telling me I would be making a mistake. The figure looked at me for a second, and then walked off. I ran on the catwalk that circled the shaft, and a small gap was in the way, but I jumped over it.

I came to a point where the catwalk stopped, and I looked up, realizing up was the only way. I started my way upwards, climbing on the rickety shaft to find a place to jump off. I jumped up to a piece of metal board that was attached. It detached from the structure which made me start to fall and let out a cry. I gripped a ledge to catch myself, and I heard the piece of scrap hit the ground below.

I came up to a spot where I could stand. A clear spot behind me made me jump off. Then I saw a figure walking away. "There he is." I whispered. I aimed at him, but he was out of range. I ran a bit further and aimed again. I pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. The safety was off, and it was loaded. The fucking thing jammed. "Goddammit!" I muttered throwing the hunk-o-junk off to the side. The man activated door that operated similar to a garage door, that lowered down.

"Christ, gotta make it!" I yelped as I ran towards the closing door and slid under it before it closed. The man was nowhere to be seen, but there was a lantern. I forgot I left my other lantern at the base of the shaft. Shit! I pulled out my lighter and lit the lantern. I felt like Indiana Jones, all I need is a fear of snakes. I followed a small tunnel that eventually led to the outside, but the blizzard was heavy and I couldn't see jack shit.

As the snow cleared, I could make oth a building on the mountain. An abandoned complex. The man that murdered my girlfriend was walking towards the entrance. I really wished that stupid piece of shit rifle didn't jam on me.

* * *

 **Chloe**

 **00:41**

 **The Lodge**

* * *

My head was spinning. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in the kitchen, right where that guy punched me. I got up, and stumbled a little. I touched the spot on my head that is now bruised. There was a flashlight on the counter, and I picked it up and turned it on. Max has saved my ass so many times before, now it's my turn to save hers.

"MAX!" I called out, and my throat really hurt because of that. I slowly checked the surrounding rooms, and I opened a door to a hallway to see blood on the walls. "Please, Max. Please be okay." I whispered in the dark. I made sure no one was following me, and I left through a door on the side of the house, that had a set of stairs.

I walked through the small path in the snow, calling Max's name a few times before there was a fork in the path. I went left. If I know horror movies, going right means you will die. I was about to some to a dead end before a scarecrow dropped from above, and I screamed in terror. I may act tough in front of Max, but in temperatures like this, you can mug me with a water gun. "JESUS!" I yelled, and I looked at the scarecrow and I actually laughed. There was a fucking Jesus mask on it. "Right when I saw that. Who the hell would do this?" I ask myself, as if there weren't enough questions waiting to be answered.

I went towards the end of the path when I saw something on the ground. It looked native, like some sort of tiki. I turned it around to see a butterfly carved into it, outlined black. I then had some sort of vision of someone being pulled up to the ceiling of a cave and being mutilated. Loud and high pitched shrieks were heard, but I couldn't look up to see what was happening. I took a second look and realized. That was me.

* * *

 **Totem Found: Death**

* * *

I reluctantly went down the other path that led to some sort of building. Maybe she's here. "Max? Max!" I tried not to be too loud. Then I heard crying from inside the building. "MAX!" I ran inside to see cages and torture materials. I followed her cried to a wall. I was separated from her. On the other side, she was chained to a wall, and Nathan was hanging next to her. There were rails beneath them, and a massive saw was in front of me on the other side. There was a switch on my side that had a picture of Max on one side and a picture of Nathan on the other. "Max!"

"Chloe!? Nathan! Nathan, wake up!"

"What? What's happening?!" A voice then boomed from a set of speakers.

"Hello, and thank you all for joining me. We're going to conduct a little experiment that will require the full cooperation of our two test subjects: Nathaniel and Maxine. But we need one more brave participant to help decide. Decide who will live, and who will die." Their panicked voices sent chills down my spine and tears in my eyes.

"LET US DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC!"

"NO NO OH MY GOD CHLOE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Please, everyone calm down. Chloe, there is a switch directly in front of you. All you must do is choose who you will save!" The saw started to spin, and Max and Nathan started to wiggle in an attempt to escape, simultaneously trying to persuade me to save them.

"Okay, Chloe! Let's just think about this! For a minute! Think about what Rachel means to me, and what I mean to her! Isn't she your friend?!"

"OH MY GOD NO! CHLOE! YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE!" Now of course Max was being hysterical, which is natural. Nathan was surprisingly calm. He wasn't panicked, but Max was crying to death. A tear went down my cheek.

"I… I… just let me… let me think… shit." My voice was breaking up, but I had to focus. I knew if I went right, people would die. They're both my friends. I've known Max for four times as long as I've known Nathan. But he's been through serious shit. I misunderstood him, and he was almost killed by that fuckstick teacher. But so was Max. I've never saved either before, but now I can only save one.

* * *

 ** _VERY_ Important Decision!**

 **Save Max**

 **OR**

 **Save Nathan**

 **10 Votes Required!**


	34. Loyalty Ep 4

**Choices**

 **Save Max : 9**

 **Save Nathan : 1**

* * *

"Max, I'm gonna get you outta this! I won't let you die!" I was shocked. I couldn't believe I actually was able to get that out of my mouth. I was breaking up so much, I thought it would just become a whisper.

"Thank you! Oh God thank you!"

"No! Please NO!" I was about to grab the switch before Nathan started talking. "Chloe, I can see why you're saving her life instead of mine. But know this: I was never intending to hurt Rachel, or Kate, or you. I was just so influenced by that fuckstick Jefferson." What he just said pierced my heart like a dagger. Like an assassin stabbing me with a hidden blade.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered before I flipped the switch towards the picture of Max. The saw went forward and the track flipped, making the saw head for Nathan. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!"

"No God! OH GOD NO!"

"Stop this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"CHLOE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

As the saw drew near, I looked up at the wall that separates me from them, and there was a small gap between the wall and ceiling, about a foot wide. I could probably fit through. I couldn't help myself. I started to climb up, jumping up towards the ledge and gripping it hard. I pulled myself and go tone of my feet situated in the gap to get myself through. The blade was slowing down. Did that psycho change his mind?

I took this opportunity to get myself through the space, and I fell on the floor onto my legs. Basically, I went leg first, and I didn't land like a cat. I shrieked in pain, I must've sprained my ankle. But that didn't matter. As I was getting up, I realized the saw didn't stop. Blood was being spilled. And I started to cry. I heard him screaming, and Max crying. I just fucking killed my friend. His severed abdomen fell onto the hardwood floor. Max's left side was covered in blood.

"Jesus, don't look Max. Don't look."

"WHY CAN'T I LOOK!? CHLOE PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OKAY, PLEASE!" I got up and I limped slightly. I've sprained my ankle before, and I've actually walked it off without going to a doctor. Just an occasional limp.

"It's okay, I'm gonna let you down now. Just calm down." That was something I couldn't do inside. A door that connected the two rooms opened, and I was escorting her out when she looked at Nathan's corpse.

"NOOO!"

"Max, we gotta go!" I walked off my ankle and we got out of the building. We were running down the trail, tears down our faces, when we ran into two friends we haven't seen for hours. Victoria and Hayden. They became panicked when they saw the blood on Max's clothes and my slight limp.

"Oh my God, what happened to you guys?!" Tori exclaimed, clearly clueless about the shit that has been happening. Hayden started to tend to Max who was crouching in the ground, holding her head. Hayden was always the kinder Vortex Club member towards Max.

"Tori, there was a maniac, and he kidnapped Nate and Max and he knocked me out! And he tied them up in that shed and there was a saw, and I had to save one of 'em, and I didn't know what to do!"

"Chloe, slow down. Where's Nathan?"

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

"What?! My God! Chloe, what?!"

"That saw split him in fucking half, and I was the one who sent that fucking saw down his way! I fucking killed him! There was so much screaming! THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD!"

"Nathan's dead?" Hayden cut in, overhearing my rant.

"It's his blood on my clothes." Max whimpered, still crying. Hayden and Tori stared at each other, and Hayden stood.

"Hayden, maybe we should find some help."

"Where's the help gonna be? We're stuck here until morning. Then we can catch the next bus to Arcadia Bay."

"What about the cable car station? If the cable car works, we can get everybody there and we can get the fuck outta here."

"Okay, so where's Warren and Kate?"

"They're busy 'sixty-nine'ing each other."

"Where's Rachel?" I cut in, composing myself.

"I think she's in the lodge."

"Alright, you and Max get into the lodge with Rachel, and be safe. Tori and I'll go to the cable car station. Then we'll regroup, get Kate and Warren, and get the hell off this mountain."

"Sounds good!"

"I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Well then! That was Season 4! Season 5 will debut on November 26, Thanksgiving. So happy Thanksgiving, and I will see you all in Season 5! I couldn't express enough the amount of love I have for you guys and your support. Your support gives me a reason to keep on writing. Otherwise, this story would only remain an idea that's stuck in my head. So thank you all! You're the most amazing people anyone could ever have, and I feel like I haven't expressed that fact enough. Keep being the awesome people you are! Goodnight! (^_^)**


	35. AN: Fallout and THANK YOU!

**I know you guys are wondering. But trust me! I will debut Season 5 as soon as possible. I am alive and well. I've just been having a writer's block throughout the past few days. But I am writing this for two reasons.**

 **First off: THANK YOU! You guys are the best! All of your support and your positive reviews make me happy! Your dedication to this story gives me a reason to keep making more of it! At first, I thought this would only be a minor success, but this story skyrocketed the same week it was published! Some of you reading this have been here since September 10, the day this was published. Others have been here for a few weeks. Maybe some of you have found out this story exists TODAY! It doesn't matter when. The was a quote that is truthful and I might use it in the High School yearbook. I don't remember the actual quote, but I'm gonna simplify it. "Bad things happen because good men don't do anything." If you guys never clicked on this story in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten past the Prologue! So thank you! And I am encouraging you all to give your support. Don't just sit around, waiting for the next chapter. Actually participate if you haven't already, because I wanna write this! And you guys wanna read it! Now, I don't get paid for this. I don't get royalties from the amount of view this has. I do it because I WANT TO AND YOU GUYS WANT ME TO! *cough* Glad I got that outta my system.**

 **Second: I am planning on a new story! It's based on the Fallout series, particularly Fallout 4. I have the game and I made my character look like Max. I'm trying to get my bae (Piper) to like me. So it dawned upon me: why not make a Fallout thingamajig? Yes that is a real word, I'm not joking! So I need help with the characters. I know it's gonna be Max and Piper, and some other F4 characters (Dogmeat, Codsworth, Nick Valentine, etcetera) but I need help with the LiS characters. If you've played F4 already, then you can go ahead and tell me who you wanna be who. If you haven't, then watch some YouTube let's plays, and then get caught up. If you want, you can tell me what you want the dog to be called instead of Dogmeat. I'm gonna have a list of F4 characters that I will not swap with LiS characters, like Codsworth or Piper. We can rename Nick Valentine, Cait, Preston, Paladin, etc. so let me know if you wanna rename them, or if you even want me to do a Fallout thing overall. Please let me know.**

 **Thank you all for your extended support and thank you for reading this.**

 **\- Ian**


	36. Dread Ep 1

**I know you guys are gonna hate me for this being WAY overdue. But I promise to get back on the schedule that I completely forgot about. And guys, please please PLEASE read the Author Notes. They might have important stuff that, when brought up later, you'll be forced to do some extra research to find out what the hell I'm talking about. Also, I might from now on design it like a TV show with Seasons and Episodes. Example: Season 1 had ten Episodes. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 5**

 **"Dread"**

 **Six Hours Until Dawn**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **Warren**

 **Unknown Location**

 **1:03**

* * *

As the snow started to clear, I could make out what seemed to be a large, abandoned complex. I squinted and held the lantern a foot in front of me. I prayed that it would help me see through this heavy snowfall. There was a blurry figure walking towards a wall with a gate that I assumed must be the entrance to some courtyard. I made my way to the wall and started to scale it as the snow started to settle. I heard strange noises coming from the front door of the building.

This murderous motherfucker had pet… what? I could only compare them to a bear-crocodile hybrid. Or a crocodile built like a bear. I put the lantern on the wall and ducked down when the man looked in my direction. I heard the doors open and when I peeked over, they were gone, and the doors shut right afterwards. "Jesus Christ… the fuck have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself as I climbed over, lamp in hand. I went up to the door, and I kept myself from even trying to open it. I know a bear-crocodile would've jumped at me and ripped my throat out.

But I took that risk, and opened the door. There was no one there, so I walked right in. There was this huge open room that could be related to a chapel I'm terms or architecture. Except for the fact that it was in ruins. There was a door on the other side of the room illuminated by a lamp. As I got closer, a green sign could be made out above the door. The sign said 'chapel'. Speak of the devil. I looked through a slot in the double doors, and I kind of wished I didn't.

Those weird creatures were with their master, who was giving them bones. Now, with a closer look than before, they definitely are some hybrid. It was indistinguishable from a crocodile or an alligator in terms of the upper body, but it's legs were built like a grizzly. One of them snapped their bone in half with their jaws. The other climbed atop a table, and the way it leaped up could only be related to a cat. It came down, and landed on two feet, unlike how it went up. What sin did I commit to have to face with a bear-crocodile-leopard hybrid?

I sighed in relief as the mysterious man and his pets left the chapel through another door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So don't lock the front door, but lock the chapel door. Because why not? I saw some sort of slot above the handle. "Guess I need a keycard." I said to myself, completely forgetting the fact that there are monsters in this building. I went back into the main room that led into the other sections of this place. The only unblocked entrance other than the chapel and the front door was the one to the administration. There was a plaque next to the doorway.

 _The Mt. Jefferson Sanatorium_

 _Opened 1922_

 _"Mens Sana in Corpore Sano"_

I have no idea what that Latin phrase means, and I might never know. I went through the doorway, and the place looked like someone had been looking for something and tore the entire room up looking for it. There was another door with a yellow sign next to it that said 'morgue'. And it was the only door in there. Fuck me right in the asshole. There was a yellow line on the other side that must've led to the morgue itself, and growls came from where the yellow line went. Nope, fuck that shit. I went straight forward, bypassing the growls.

As I entered the first room on the right, the first thing that caught my eye was some newspapers on a desk. I picked one of them up, and I read the headline.

 _REPORTER ATTACKED ON MT. JEFFERSON!_

I know it's the press, but come on. I left the paper and the room, took a deep breath, and followed the yellow line. I'm praying to God that this is just a low-key Freedom Trail like the one in Boston. I walked down the dark hallway and I was blessed to see another room. The longer I can stay away from those creatures, the better. There was an intact sheet of paper on the desk, and I inspected it to find they were some medical notes to the head doctor, or whatever they're called.

I kept on following the 'Freedom Trail' down a set of stairs that was followed by more growls. The main hallway was blocked by a bunch of chairs and tables stacked atop of each other. This was a dead end. Or so I thought, as there was a cracked open door. I pulled it open, and there was a machete on a table. It was almost completely covered in dry blood. I pried the weapon from the table. "Hell yeah!" I loudly whispered while putting it in my pocket, which tore through it turning it into a makeshift holster.

I kept on following the line, and I came up to a corridor when a shadow of a creature went by the door. This building is fucked, I'm fucked, Kate's fucked, this mountain's fucked, this economy's fucked. I went ahead and followed the shadow, and turned the corner to see nothing was there. No creature, no murderer, just a skeleton that's used in science class. Only this one looked like it's owner donated his or her body to science. I held up my lantern to look ahead and make sure no crocodiles were hiding.

"Oh what the actual fuck?!" I muttered as I sharply turned the corner of the hallway to be greeted, down the hall, with a decayed hand pivoting back and forth. As I got closer, I could tell this had to be left alone. "Is this what he was feeding those things?" I asked myself as I put the lantern down and reached out to the tag on the wrist. That was the biggest and stupidest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. A bear trap activated under the arm.

I screamed in pain as my pinkie and ring finger were caught in the blades. I looked down the hallway I had just come from and saw a silhouette of a creature walking like a bear towards me. It was growling a way that could not be heard from any other animal. I stared at my trapped fingers, and remembered the machete. I grabbed the weapon and held it tightly, not knowing what to do. But one thing's for sure: I better do something fast, as footsteps can be heard coming closer and closer down the hall. The growls are getting louder.

* * *

 ** _VERY_ Important Decision**

 **Amputate Fingers**

 **OR**

 **Attempt to Open Bear Trap**

 **5 Votes Required!**


	37. Dread Ep 2

**Choices**

 **Amputate Fingers: 2**

 **Attempt to Open Bear Trap: 5**

* * *

I stuck the blade in between the claws of the trap and tried to pry it open enough to slip my fingers out. It hurt like hell, and as I was trying to open it, a piece of the machete broke off, making the trap clamp back on my fingers. I screamed in pain as I felt some bones break from the bear trap closing again. But my first instinct was to look back down the hallway. I saw it, and it was a good 20 feet between us. I could make out so many details of it that I noticed it had slightly webbed feet. And it was losing patience.

I have to get out of this fast, otherwise I'd be joining Kate in whatever afterlife awaits all of us. And I don't wanna die a death worse than Kate's, being ripped apart and eaten alive.

* * *

 ** _Very_** **Important Decision!**

 **Amputate Fingers**

 **OR**

 **Try to Open Bear Trap Again**

 **10 Votes Required!**

* * *

 **A/N: when this story is finished, I will have a massive shoutout to everyone who followed and favorited this story. But don't worry right now, because the shoutout will be at the _very_ end of the story. ^_^**


	38. Dread Ep 3

**Voting _Incomplete_**

 **Amputate Fingers: 2**

 **Open Bear Trap: 5**

* * *

I stuck the blade back into the trap, but hesitated. I looked back down the hallway to make sure I had enough time. That creature was five feet away from me. It was growling in a way that sounded like someone choking on their own blood. And I have never heard that before, but I could only describe it as that.

I pulled the blade back out and put it between me and the reptile. I almost pissed myself when I heard the growl, but I might as well have shit myself when it stood on its hind legs. It was a good two feet taller than Chloe, and she is hella tall. I swung at it to try and make it go away, but, like a bear, swatted the machete out of my hand. With its other paw, it hit my trapped hand. It must've assumed I was holding the bear trap. Then I fell to the floor.

I couldn't feel my fingers. I looked at my hand and the trapped fingers are in the trap, but not attached to my hand. That thing chopped my fingers off! I screamed while holding my bleeding hand, slowly standing up. I opened my eyes, and I looked around frantically for something. I saw an old first aid kit. I ran to it when I saw that thing was distracted on my fingers in the trap. I wrapped up my hand in bandages, grabbed the machete, and ran for it. That thing wouldn't be preoccupied for long.

I saw a door, and I tried to open it, but it was locked. It was a door into the chapel. "Fuck, fucking shit! Now I gotta find a fucking keycard!?" I went and got my lantern back, and slowly crept away from the creature that was gnawing on my fingers. "Eeeny, meeny, minie, mo. Catch a tiger, by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. I don't know what the fuck to go."

I went back in the direction of the chapel door, and saw what looked to be something out of a concentration camp. A bunch of ovens used to cremate people. I crept over and opened an oven, only to see a name tag. This dude was nothing must ashes, but apparently he was attacked by his inmate, with fatal lacerations to the throat. This mother fucker got his throat ripped open. Did I walk into the origin of the Russian Sleep Experiment?

I opened another oven, and this one was never turned on. It was just a rotten body, with barely any hair and was stripped to the bone from the inside. "Oh, fucking sick! This is fucking sick!" I almost puked when a rat climbed out of its mouth. I looked at its clothes, and saw a card in the chest pocket. I took it out, and it was the keycard to the chapel.

I had what I needed, but I opened one more oven just to make sure I wasn't missing anything. As the first one was, this was just ashes and a sheet of paper. It was a death certificate for someone named Sarah Smith. She had severe lacerations to the abdomen, and parts of her kidneys and intestines were eaten. Now I'm convinced this is indeed the Russian Sleep Experiment.

I looked at the trap, and saw that the creature was gone. My heart raced, and I wanted to get the hell out of here. I put the keycard into the door, and it opened up to a dark hallway, which eventually led to a set of stairs. I hurried up the steps, praying to God that the creature wasn't stalking me. Then at some point, I heard a loud roar come from behind me, followed by a crash. I turned around to see the creature had broken through some debris. I ran up those stairs like hell.

I was doing two steps at once at a huge pace, but I could tell that thing was doing three. I just kept climbing and climbing, hearing those claws hit the steps every second. I got to the top and ran down the hall, not caring where I was actually going. I turned a couple of sharp corridors, hearing that thing close behind me. I came up to a door, opened it, and shut it in its face. I was atop a balcony, and there was a window, and I looked through it to see the chapel, and the murderous freak leaving on the other side of the church.

"Ain't this a quaint little psycho crib. Might as well be featured on MTV's Cribs. God, why do I watch that?" I said as I turned around, and started to go down some stairs that led off the balcony. But the stairs were a bit broken, so I jumped down, only to realize I had done a huge fucking loop de loop. "Back here again." I ran over to the chapel door, and inserted the keycard into the slot. I opened the door, took the keycard, and took a step back. The creature jumped at me, swinging its claws like a bear.

* * *

 **Very Important Decision**

 **Don't Attack**

 **OR**

 **Attack Creature**

 **Hint: sometimes doing _nothing_ is the _best_ thing to do.**


	39. RIP My Account

**So I know you guys are wondering where the hell I was for a good long time. I know some think I was dead. No fear, but if you want to, you can follow me on Tumblr. I've been more active there than here. Now, I'm not dead. I've just been being strangled by procrastination. I haven't lost interest in Life Until Dawn, but I also have lost interest. I mean, I know everything that is going to happen, so it's kinda boring and I kinda don't wanna write since I know everything. I was hella hyped during the fourth "season" with Kate and Nathan being killed(?) but it was because I was wanting to see how you guys would react. Now, I love you guys, I really do. But I have lost interest in this story. School has been reaming my ass, so I barely have time to write.**

 **So I want you guys to help me, and I want you guys to decide. I have been brainstorming a new story, a crossover, between Life is Strange and Star Wars. But it's not gonna be the same fucking dialogue, unlike my other parody stories. I'm not gonna replace Star Wars characters with LiS characters, unlike my other parodies. I'm going to do it legitimately. Like rowanred81, or coffeeskater, or thehaakun. Btw, I follow them on Tumblr.**

 **So here's a decision that will decide what my account will turn into. And this is very important, as it is not just my stories, but my entire account.**

 **Should I continue the Life Until Dawn story and scrap the Star Wars crossover?**

 **Or should I start the Star Wars crossover?**

 **Keep in mind that I am not giving up on LUD. I'm not, but I wanna see what you guys think. I may put up a chapter here and there, which will happen regardless of which one you guys pick.**

 **My Tumblr is vanosswriting**

 **So this could be the last decision in LUD for a while.**

* * *

 ** _EXTREMELY FUCKING IMPORTANT DECISION_**

 **Abandon the Crossover and Return to LUD**

 **OR**

 **Start the Star Wars/Life is Strange Crossover**

 ** _EVERYBODY SHOULD VOTE BECAUSE THIS DETERMINES THE FUTURE OF MY ACCOUNT_**


	40. Seriously?

**The only reason I am doing this is because of the lack of participation AND the tie in votes. And for those who do not want the crossover in fear of me abandoning this story, don't worry. I'm not gonna discontinue LUD, but I'd like to start the crossover sometime soon. So, again, if you wanna vote again, if you've changed your mind, vote in this chapter. Once you vote in this chapter, then your vote in the previous one (if you have voted) will then become invalid. This is an opportunity to change your mind and if you haven't voted already, then here it is. I encourage ALL OF YOU TO VOTE. Not just the ones with the accounts, not just the ones who have been voting for the decisions that have made this story so great and popular. One single vote could decide the entire future of this story and my account. So please vote. Only four votes in the last one, even though I said everyone should vote. Don't be scared, I know you might be afraid of being that guy who voted against the crossover, or the guy who voted for the crossover.**

 **Again, keep in mind that I am not abandoning this story. And I, personally, want to write this crossover. I had the idea when something got me reminded of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, a popular TV show that used to air on Cartoon Network (not sponsored). I thought, "Hey, why not make a Star Wars parody with Life is Strange characters?" But then I realized it was what I was doing all along, even with this story. So I wanted to write something legitimate, something fresh off the top of my head. Something I am very willing to continue.**

 **So if you haven't voted, then vote now if I should:**

 **A) _Scrap the crossover idea and return to LUD, updating frequently_**

 **B) _Start the crossover while updating LUD occasionally_**

 **Vote in your review which I should do. Yet I strongly want to start the crossover, I know I have started other stories before and haven't finished them, but I want this crossover AND LUD to be the first continued stories of mine to be finished.**


	41. The Verdict

**I have reached a verdict concerning the crossover. I believe that my decision will benefit everyone in the long run, even if not everyone agrees with it initially. Some of you may never agree, but that is okay. Those who disagree completely will have to leave. So here's what I think;**

 **Again, this (in my opinion) will favor both parties. Those who want to scrap the crossover and those who favor it will both be happy (I hope).**

 **I will start the crossover BUT I will update this story every weekend. This means that those who wanted the crossover will get the crossover, and those who wanted this story will get this story. So, in a sense, everyone wins. Including me, because I have wanted to write this so badly, but I didn't want anyone to be confused.**

 **I will start the crossover some point before the weekend and I will update LUD during the weekend. I will try and update the crossover sometime from Monday through Friday during the week. This means you will receive my content at least twice a week! I say at least twice because I may update the crossover a second time if it is updated on Monday/Tuesday.**

 **Now, I know some who said they'd get hella confused. But confused about what? There's a backstory to every plot and character, even though it may not initially be revealed. There was this one dude that said that the crossover wouldn't get me anywhere. That's exactly what I thought when I started this story, and now look where we are. One of the most reviewed stories in the Life is Strange fandom. There are barely any Life is Strange crossovers that are legitimate crossovers. So I wanna diversify my account.**

 **If you disagree with this idea that I came up with entirely, then you can unfollow me and unfollow this story. I'm trying to help everyone, not just myself. If you hate me because of my choices, then go ahead. Hate me. Send me a fucking death threat. But you will not stop me from writing this crossover. I don't give a flying fuck if you unfollow me, that's _your_ choice, not _mine_. **

**And for those of you who will support me no matter what, thank you. I wouldn't be here without all of this amazing support for this story. And those who said they'd be confused, don't worry, I have laid out the details. Remember the schedule about the story updates!**

 **And as always, stay awesome!**

 **\- Ian**

 ** _Thank you all for making this story and this account the best it could be. :)_**


	42. Dread Ep 4

**Choices**

 **Attack Creature : ✖️**

 **Don't Attack : ✔️**

* * *

I stood still in fear, too frightened to move a muscle. It's large snout was in my face, it's teeth dripping with saliva. It started to back away from me, and went off to the side. I slowly walked forward into the chapel, glancing at the creature to see it had lied down. I saw the light of a lantern shining from a small room connected to the chapel. The room looked shady enough, and I tried to enter, but it was locked.

There was a hole in the wall, and I could see a gun on a makeshift shelf, held up by a cinder block. I moved it out of the way, and the weapon slid down to the hole. It was a large revolver, and it was fully loaded. This one was strange, as it had eight chambers for bullets, instead of the traditional six. This guy is very nostalgic. There was an olive green coat hanging next to the hole, and I put it on.

As I was entering the center of the chapel, I saw the maniac's chill area. A chair with a coffee table, bottles of alcohol. That just gave me an idea. I took off the bandage I had on my fingers, and took a bottle of vodka. I poured it onto the bandage, and then wrapped it back up. Chloe told me that her stepdad told her that using alcohol and a gauze bandage will stop the bleeding. There was a small stool next to the chair, and it had a cigar box on it.

"Ah, so this must be the stogie stash." I said to myself, as I remembered there being a burnt cigar on a barrel in the tunnel Kate and I took a shortcut through. Where she saw that weird creature. Was she dragged by that thing, that thing that almost killed me? Or was it something different? There was a large box nearby, and curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. Dead deer remnants, severed elk legs, etcetera. I picked up a severely chewed leg. "This oughta keep Super Croc fat and happy."

The animal kept staring at my fingers, or what used to be. It whimpered, like a dog. Was it sad? Do creatures commit acts like this and then feel sympathetic? I tossed the leg towards him, but it didn't seem interested, as if it lost its appetite.

"What's wrong, boy?" Soon afterwards it started growling, staring past me. I heard something crawl on the wall far behind me, and I drew the revolver. I turned, and nothing was there. A loud shriek was heard, and it wasn't far. "You wanna stay here?" I asked the thing, and, without hesitation, lay down on the floor.

As I was leaving, I turned and saw him again, still looking at me with those lizard eyes. I waved goodbye to him, and he roared in response. I got to a door that should lead to a way out. There was a lock on it, and I shot it off with the revolver. That's one bullet. It led to long hallways, which made wanna cry. I kept the gun drawn and ran down the hallway like I just knocked on a hotel room door. I came across another door with a lock, and I shot that one too. Now that's two bullets. One of the Sparks fell on a liquid, and it caught fire. Barrels full of flammable substance were lit on fire from the one spark. Butterfly Effect shit right there.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled as I was turning away, but the explosion caught me as I launched forward, unconscious. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of a four legged creature coming to my aid.

* * *

 **I know this was short, but it's a way to kick off this new schedule. This wraps up this story arc of season five. Now I want you guys to help me come up with a title for the crossover I mentioned. This is really important, and if you guys appreciate what I do for this story, then you guys would help. So send me your title suggestions. I will announce the winner in a few days. So give me your suggestions for the title, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and ask me what you'd like to see in future chapters/stories. As I writer, I am open to all requests. Stay awesome! See you all next weekend!**


	43. Dread Ep 5

**Aight, so I know this is** ** _insanely_** **overdue, but I can explain. I could've updated this last week, but I was in Washington DC, which meant I didn't have my iPad, let alone good wifi. I'm sorry I lied about the schedule I mentioned in the last part, I'm just tangled up with school and the crossover. Try to forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Act 2**

 **Hayden**

 **Upper Cable Cars**

 **1:05 A.M.**

* * *

"I'm just saying," I said as I closed the gate behind me, "it's better that we stick together instead of splitting up. Have you ever seen any horror movie ever?"

"We're not splitting up. Now, if we went alone with no one else, then that's stupid. Besides, I have faith in Chloe and Max doing their part." I heard clicking behind us, coming from the gate. I approached it and attempted to open it. It was locked, by _someone_.

"What the fuck? Who locked the gate?" I questioned aloud, looking at the tall fence. I couldn't climb this, and even if I could, Tori still couldn't. She's right; never go alone.

"To the cable cars, I guess." I could hear the disappointment in her voice, along with the fear. "Should we have gone back? To check and see if he was really dead?"

"We can't do anything about it now, the gate's locked and I can't see any way of climbing it." I'm just thankful that we both knew the way to the station, otherwise we'd just be that stupid horny couple that went right. We approached the cable car station, covered in snow. The picnic tables were buried and pretty much everything was white except for the tree in the middle of the area. I ran towards the front door and saw an axe in the door. I tore it out and held it in my hands. This is an axe used by firemen to break doors down.

"Hey, maybe you can use that to break the door down."

"Do you know how much noise that'll make?"

"If this serial killer comes for us, you can use that. Besides, do you have any alternatives?" I scanned the area before I saw a window, slightly opened.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You can go through that window."

"Seriously? I could barely fit an eyelash through that tiny crack."

"Are you trying to say that the eyelashes you see are the size of this axe?"

* * *

 **Decision**

 **Break Door Down**

 **OR**

 **Go Through the Window**

 **You Decide!**


	44. Dread Ep 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for these long breaks between when I upload. I became exempt from all of my exams and I'm moving on into high school in August. But I see these next couple of months as a great opportunity to work on these projects. Don't be surprised if I end up going on hiatus in August, 'cause I'll have to get back in the school routine before I can continue. I'm also considering uploading on FictionPress, which is similar to Wattpad. I might transfer The Hemingway Chronicles from here to FictionPress, but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Most Voted Decision: Break Down Door**

* * *

I grunted as I slammed the ax into the wooden door. I pried it free and hit it again, and again, and again, until the area around the doorknob broke off, unlocking the door. I gripped the weapon in my left hand as I slowly pushed the door with my right, and I stood staring into almost complete darkness, only being illuminated by the street light a few meters away. "Well, are you just gonna stand there?" She asked, right by my side. I quietly entered the dark building clutching the ax, ready to split the head of anything that moved. To the left was a small room that was lit up by a small lamp inside. I quickly ran in, looking for something. I had no clue what that something was. I heard a switch being flipped behind me, and almost immediately all the lights came on. "Found the power!"

"What, are we playing Nazi zombies now?"

"Just imagine, all of a sudden you have a HUD and a pistol."

"Yeah, now let's go find that Pack-A-Punch machine." She laughed at this remark, and I grinned. I saw a large map that detailed trails to landmarks, and there was a fire tower.

"Hey, the keys to the cable cars are gone." I turned and saw the ignition slot on the control panel was empty. "We should go to that radio tower."

"Well, I'm not sure. This could be one big trap intended to get us all killed."

"But you have a motherfucking ax!"

"And maybe he has a gun. I'm not sure if we should go."

* * *

 **Important Choice**

 **Agree with Victoria and go to the Tower**

 **OR**

 **Try and persuade her to not go**


	45. Dread Ep 7

**Just to be clear from this point on in the story I will be using fewer elements from Until Dawn simply to remind people that this is not Until Dawn with LiS characters, but rather an alternate universe. This means I will not have to repeatedly look up 'Let's Plays' so I can get the script, locations, and choices. I will do my best to make this story as original as I could while still keeping the properties of the story from earlier chapters. Also, I will try to describe certain things in more detail to get you guys immersed into the setting as if I was an actual author.**

* * *

 **Choices**

 **Agree with Victoria: 3**

 **Disagree with Victoria: 1**

* * *

"You know what? Let's go, right now." I said as I picked up the ax, not noticing the surprised look on her face.

"Wait, what?" I turned to look at her, letting the weapon dangle from my right hand.

"You heard me, we're going to that fire tower like you said we should. Now can we leave, or do you wanna browse the wide selection of snow?" I joked while looking at her, noticing the look of disappointment, like she expected me to disagree. But she's Victoria, and she has high expectations all the time. Just like her parents, who expected her to bring a rich kid home but instead brought a quarterback. I still remember the frightened face of her mother and the confused look of her father. It made me smile, remembering the good times.

I trekked up the hill, snow crunching beneath me, with a blunt weapon resting on my shoulder. I'm either a lumberjack or I'm about to participate in the Purge. All I need is a mask and I can totally stab Ethan Hawke from around a corner. I knew we were fucking up by coming this way, I could feel it. I came across a steel beam that was supposedly part of a second cable car station, but construction was halted because of what happened. It was the only way around since a massive oak tree had fallen and blocked the path. I peeked over my shoulder to see my girlfriend's distraught face as she looked down. "Hey, don't do that. That's how people fall." I said as I stepped on the beam.

"Wait!" I felt an arm grasp me firmly and pull me away. "I'll go first."

"Oh, because you weigh less? If I can make it across, so can you." I placed my foot on the slippery metal, but I looked up to see Victoria already halfway across. "Classic," I muttered as I began to follow her, keeping my balance while grazing my hand along the cliff, looking for something to grab on to. It really does not help that a giant ax was weighing down my right half. I froze as the air was filled with a shriek, unlike anything I had ever heard. I thought my ears were about to bleed, but that wasn't my concern as I saw Tori slip due to the shriek. Another scream pounded in my ears as she was holding onto the frozen steel with one hand. I panicked and dashed for her hand, putting the ax in my left hand and reached out for her. "Victoria!"

"Hayden, help me! Please!" She cried as her hand began to slip, tears rolling down her face. I reached out just as she let go, and I closed my eyes as I felt something in my hands. I gripped it hard, and I opened my eyes to see her wrist, firmly grasping my own. She was a hair away from death. I pulled her up with as much strength I could put in my arm, and she was with me now. "Oh my Jesus, thank you!" She managed to get out.

"No need to thank me, babe," I replied, not altering my grip on her. We crawled the rest of the way, like going through an air duct. As soon as I got to the end, I simply collapsed in relief. "Holy shit," I whispered as I let out a soft laugh at the realization that neither of us is gonna do this ever again. "Come on, let's go," I said to her as I held her close, slowly walking forward.

* * *

There is was again. The shriek. So faint, yet so deafening. Like a blade against a chalkboard, or sandpaper being scraped against your eardrums. I turned three-sixty degrees, looking for what made that sound. I knew it was very far away, but it couldn't hurt just to look. "Did you hear that?" I asked her when she came into view.

"Yeah, but it's so far away."

"That means it's not after us if it is anything. We're fine." I reassured her, showing the large blade on the weapon. I noticed fairly few marks on the blade, meaning it's sharper than an ax with marks all over. I gave her a smirk as I held the weapon by the head like a snake. She simply rolled her eyes and went along. In the corner of my eye, I could see a wooden bridge going across a small stream. "Hey, look," I said, pointing at the bridge.

"Let's go."

"Victoria, not this again. Horror movies are meant to be fictional, but they can't be when white, blonde women rush into a building to 'check it out'. That's how you die!"

"Okay, so what do you think? Go to that cliff and see if anything's down there?"

"Look, I'm black and that means I can tell exactly when we are fucking up. I felt it right before we started our little tight-rope session, and I felt damned when you slipped."

"Well, wizard, are we fucking up by going that way?" She pointed at the cliff.

"If we're fucking up by going to the fire tower, then we're fucking up regardless."

"Hey, it's your choice, bucko."

* * *

 **Go to the Bridge First**

 **OR**

 **Go to the Cliff First**

* * *

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes, but if you're gonna blame anyone, blame Grammarly. All rights go to their respective owners.**


	46. Dread Ep 8

**It's crazy to think that this story is almost a year old now. Looking back, I realize how much I plagiarized the first 4 "seasons". I know I have said this before, but I feel I should remind myself that I will no longer go strictly by** ** _Until Dawn_ 's** **script. Dialogue, events, and characteristics will be similar to the original yet vastly different. This should reduce my chances of getting sued. I have also noticed that reviews have been quite low. Lastly, I will definitely start working more frequently on this story along with others. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Go to the Bridge: 3**

 **Go to Cliff: 0**

* * *

"Alright, fine, but you're going first."

"Excuse me? Last time I went first, I nearly died."

"Well, I'm not keen on the idea of you going first, but like I said: I know when we are fucking up." I walked ahead of her so she knows I care about her since she would have just yelled louder if I insisted. I've never felt so cold, my teeth about to shatter from jittering. I know it's the fear of what could be ahead that's making me shiver, but I don't let her know. See, men have always been raised to hold in our emotions, and "boys don't cry", so I'm smiling despite that inside my head there's a voice screaming at me to turn around and run.

The wooden floor creaking underneath me sent a chill down my spine, as each board was withered with age and the brutal winter. A particular board broke underneath me, and I let out a yelp as my foot sank bellow the floor. I looked down to inspect my leg when I noticed a pink, snow-covered... thing.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I picked up the object, and upon closer inspection, it was a phone. Covered in cracks, I wiped away the frost from the screen and pressed the power button. To add to my confusion, it's screen glistened as it turned on, the battery still half-full. Its background was a drum set, with 'SH' in cursive on the bass drum.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?" I heard from a few feet behind me, and I turned with a pained expression as it hit me. Sure, this could've been anyone's phone. Could have belonged to some drum student that dropped it. But I remember sometimes when I would wake up after "spending the night" at Victoria's, and hear a lot of thuds, bangs, and crashes come from down the hall. Victoria told me that she went into Stella's room once and saw a giant drum set next to the bed, with a big 'SH' in cursive on the bass drum.

"This is Stella's phone."

"No, you're fucking me." She took the phone from my hand and inspected it closely, and her face turned pale on sight of the background. "No fucking way."

I looked at the wood and kicked away the snow, but my foot caught something. I carefully removed the snow to see ice that froze during a cold winter, not getting a single chance to melt. It was in the shape of a foot, smaller than mine but around Tori's size. Someone made a print here, and the outline remains due to the cold weather. The heel was facing me, and the toes were facing the cliff, and my heart sank. I rose and without hesitation grabbed my ax and made a bee-line to the cliff, only to be showered with concerns from my girlfriend.

I finally slowed at the edge and peered over to see anything that could help me. There was a big opening into a cave at the base, and a sharp rock sticking out at the mouth, like a tooth.

"Hey, Tori! I think I know where Brooke and Stella went." I shouted over my shoulder as she ran towards me, her face covered in cluelessness before another loud screech filled the air. Whatever it was, it was close. Then a rather low, animal-like grunt came from the trees, and many creatures began to emerge. A herd of big, strong, and possibly angry elk moving closer and closer to us, shaking their antlers at us as a warning...

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to release another in the near future. I also hope you guys liked Stella being a drummer in this timeline. Recently I've been imagining what role the girls from LiS would choose in a band, and I thought Stella would be a good choice for a drummer. Anyways, I will see you all later.**


	47. Teaser

**A/N: This is merely a teaser for the next chapter. I will work to get these chapters out sooner. Most events that happen in this update are not important to the storyline, but it may imply another future work that I have in mind. I hope you understand and enjoy.**

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to the view, taking in the entirety of Manhattan, even though it was miles away. The glowing city only had one dark spot: Central Park. But what had intrigued me was that even on the darkest night, I can still see because of where I am. Sitting on her head, like a bird on a tree branch. Lady Liberty is truly beautiful, but she's even more beautiful up close. I laid down on Liberty's crown and sighed contently when my phone buzzed. I got a notification from the group chat._

 ** _M: Where are you guys? I'm at the World Trade Center_**

 ** _K: How?_**

 ** _M: They rebuilt it_**

 ** _C: I'm in Central Park_**

 ** _K: Empire State Building_**

 ** _R: Statue of Liberty_**

 ** _K: RACHEL THAT'S ILLEGAL_**

 ** _R: Not if they can't catch me_**

 ** _C: That's my Rachel_**

 _I jerked and sat up when an eagle in the distance startled me._

 ** _K: Who just jumped_**

 ** _M: Sorry that was me_**

 ** _R: Aight I'm heading down_**

 _I shoved my phone in my pocket and squatted on the tip of Liberty's torch. Then, I jumped as an eagle's cry was heard. I set myself in a diving formation as I plummeted to the icy waters of the Northern Atlantic._

And then I woke up in the tub, surrounded by candles, music blasting in my ears.


	48. Important Update

So, I've dreaded making this update since I began writing in 2015. The problem is that I've put it off for so long that, if I don't do it now, it'll never get done. So for the first year and a half of writing, I guess I got bored of it, mainly because I wrote every week or so. I simply lost interest in writing. Believe me, I have plenty of ideas, and my grammar and writing skills have improved. I want to write, but I don't at the same time.

I was thinking about rewriting many of my stories as well as flat out deleting others. I know that I'll keep _The Pricefield Christmas Truce_ because I actually have a sequel in the works. As of yet, I'm at around 1.8k words, but the problem is that I started writing it a lot time ago. I planned on publishing it on Valentine's Day, but we all know how that went.

I also have plans on a crossover between Life is Strange and Star Wars. I'm not sure if I should make it an actual crossover or a separate Star Wars story. It's actually pretty in-depth with both universes, but it's all in my head and I don't know how to format it.

I don't want to give up on Life Until Dawn, but I'm beginning to. Recently, I transitioned into high school and I'm taking my first honors class this year. I'm also getting more involved with extra-curricular activities and clubs, and I'm inching my way to attempting to have a relationship. Obviously, this means that I don't have much time to write.

I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing. I'm not sure if I will continue Life Until Dawn or not. I'm considering deleting everything but this and _The Pricefield Christmas Truce_ in order to rewrite them and give them a sense of originality. If y'all want, I could try to do the Star Wars one.

That's about all I have to say. Everything else can't be described with words. I apologize for my inactivity. As always, stay awesome my dudes.


End file.
